Soweit die Flügel tragen
by Mettilein
Summary: HGSS Hermione kommt als Professor zurück nach Hogwarts und trifft dort ihren so sehr 'geliebten' Zaubertrankprofessor wieder...
1. Chapter 1

So, dies ist meine erste Fanfiction die ich (habe ich mir ganz fest vorgenommen) zuende schreiben werde. Alle Personen/Orte die ihr kennt, habe ich mir erlaubt von J.K.Rowling zu klauen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern vertreibe mir damit nur die langweiligen Stunden meines Finnlandaufenthalts.  
Ich hoffe ihr habt Spass dran!

1. Kapitel

Wow! Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie groβ und beeindruckend es ist.' dachte Hermione, als sie sich von Hogsmeade auf den Weg zum Schloss machte und Hogwarts nach drei langen Jahren endlich wieder sah.

Es kam ihr vor, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre, als sie die Schule zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte und Hagrid sie und die anderen Erstklässler über den See gerudert hatte. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie die Lichter in den Fenstern so freundlich und einladend geflackert und ihr gelbliches Licht ausgestrahlt hatten.

Diesmal war es aber entscheidend anders. Dieses Mal kam sie bei strahlendem Sonnenschein und, zum ersten Mal nicht als Schülerin, sondern als Lehrerin, an. An diesen Gedanken musste sie sich erst gewöhnen.

Natürlich, sie hatte ihr bisheriges Leben daraufhin gearbeitet, um an diesem Punkt zu stehen, aber es war schon ein bisschen ungewohnt. Nach dem Abschluss vor drei Jahren, den sie in allen Fächern mit Ausgezeichnet bestanden hatte, war sie nach London gezogen und hatte dort für das Zaubererministerium gearbeitet. (In der Zaubererwelt kann man nach der Schule nicht mehr weiter studieren, nur Erfahrungen sammeln und für bestimmte Berufe z.B. Auror eine Ausbildung machen. Dies gilt nicht für den Beruf des Lehrers, das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum Severus Snape überhaupt Professor werden konnte.)

Nein, Mione. Denk jetzt nicht an Snape, schlimm genug, dass du ihn heute wahrscheinlich noch zu Gesicht bekommen wirst!' dachte Hermione und schüttelte sich. Übergroβe Fledermaus!'

Im Ministerium hatte sie mal hier mal dort gearbeitet und sich, wie konnte es auch anders sein, durch die halbe Bibliothek gelesen. Dann, vor zwei Wochen, kam der Brief von Dumbledore. Er bot ihr die Stelle des Professors für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an und hoffte, dass sie nun endlich der erste Lehrer sein würde, seit einer Zeit an die er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, der die Stelle länger als ein Jahr innehielt.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste Hermione schmunzeln. Sollte der gute, alte Dumbledore doch auf seine alten Tage vergesslich werden? Ich weiβ doch genau, dass dieser Fluch auf der Stelle des Professors für Verteidigung in meinem ersten Schuljahr entdeckt wurde, als Quirrel in den Kerkern starb.'

Hermione stellte fest, dass sie jetzt schon einige Zeit lang herumstand und zum Schloss hinauf starrte. Und so nahm sie wieder ihre Tasche und schlenderte den Weg entlang, um noch ein wenig die Länderein zu betrachten und die gute Luft zu genieβen. Dann stand sie endlich vor dem groβen Eingangsportal. Sie wollte gerade die Hand zum Klopfen heben, als das Tor auch schon aufschwang.

Hermione blickte ins Dunkel. Sie konnte absolut nichts erkennen. Ihre Augen brauchten einen Moment, um sich vom grellen Sonnenlicht auf Halbschatten umzustellen. Aber auch dann konnte sie nicht wirklich viel erkennen.

„Wollen Sie noch länger da herumstehen oder kommen Sie endlich herein? Der Direktor erwartet Sie schon." schnarrte eine unfreundliche Stimme. Hermione konnte ihn zwar nicht wirklich erkennen, aber sie hatte seine Stimme sofort erkannt. ‚Snape! Na, das fängt ja gut an.' dachte sich Hermione. „Die Sonne scheint, die Blümchen blühen! Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum Sie schon wieder so griesgrämig sind." lachte sie Snape an und trat durch das Portal. Sie wollte sich ihre gute Laune doch nicht durch so einen Berufsmiesepeter verderben lassen. Snape brummte nur als Antwort und verschwand durch eine Tür an ihrer linken Seite.

Nett! Lässt der mich einfach hier stehen. So hatte ich mir die Begrüβung irgendwie nicht vorgestellt.' dachte Hermione und wollte durch die gleiche Tür wie Snape gehen, da er sie ja vielleicht irgendwohin führen sollte. Doch die Tür war verschwunden und was Hermione auch probierte, wenn auch eher halbherzig, tauchte sie nicht wieder auf.

Da Snape meinte, dass Dumbledore sie erwartete, ging Hermione in Richtung seines Büros. Na ja, sie trödelte ein weinig durch die Gegend und schwelgte in Erinnerungen. Für die Strecke, normalerweise hätte sie vielleicht fünf Minuten gebraucht, nahm sie sich eine gute halbe Stunde lang Zeit. Der Direktor würde das schon verstehen. Erst als sie dann vor dem Wasserspeier stand viel ihr auf, dass sie das Passwort gar nicht kannte.

„Hm…!" dachte Hermione laut „Er hatte doch immer eine Schwäche für Süβigkeiten." Also probierte sei alle Naschereien aus, die ihr so einfielen, und es waren viele, sehr viele. Trotzdem erwachte der Wasserspeier nicht zum Leben. Nach zwanzig Minuten war auch Hermione am Ende ihres Lateins. Wahrscheinlich hätte Snape ihr das Passwort sagen sollen, doch diese arrogante, sadistische Fledermaus hatte es wohl vergessen und saβ jetzt gemütlich in seinen Gemächern und lachte sich ins Fäustchen.

Super Mione, du bist gerade mal eine Stunde hier und schon hast du keine Ahnung, was du eigentlich tun sollst! Du bist doch sonst nicht so!' schalt sie sich selbst. Und so ging sie erst einmal zurück zur Eingangshalle, das Schloss schien wie ausgestorben und überhaupt so still und leer ohne die ganzen Schülerscharen. Sie lugte kurz in die Groβe Halle, wo aber auch niemand, nicht einmal ein Geist, anzutreffen war.

Na schön, wenn mich hier niemand begrüβen will, geh ich halt raus und genieβe die Sonne!' Trotzig stellte Hermione ihre Tasche in eine Ecke und schlüpfte durch das Tor hinaus in die Wärme.

Als Erstes machte sie sich auf zum See. Sie liebte es, am See spazieren zu gehen und es war eines der Dinge gewesen, die sie in den letzten drei Jahren am Meisten vermisst hatte.

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als Hermione wieder in die Nähe des Schlosses kam. So langsam könnte es mal etwas zu Essen geben.' dachte sie sich und gleich darauf, wie aufs Stichwort, begann ihr Magen zu knurren. Sie legte die letzten, etwa dreihundert Fuβ zum Eingangsportal zurück und war dankbar für die Kühle, die sie in der Halle empfing.

Sie wollte sich gerade zur Großen Halle umdrehen, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Sie drehte den Kopf ein wenig und sah einen fröhlich mit den Augen zwinkernden Albus Dumbledore auf sich zu kommen. „Hermione! Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Ich hatte dich eigentlich viel früher erwartet." Als Antwort drauf meldete sich Hermiones Magen zu Wort. „Ah, wie ich sehe, oder besser gesagt höre, hast du Hunger. Dann lass uns erst mal etwas Essen, bevor du mir alles erzählst." lächelte Dumbledore und hielt ihr die Tür zur Großen Halle auf.

Die Halle sah aus wie immer, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass sie vollkommen leer war. Doch dann entdeckte Hermione in einer der hinteren Ecken einen großen runden Tisch, an dem aber noch niemand saß. Dumbledore führte sie auf diesen zu. Die Lehrer schienen in den Ferien nicht an der langen Tafel zu sitzen, sondern in einer gemütlichen Runde. Eine Idee, auf die Hermione nie gekommen wäre, doch sie befand sie als gut.

„Setz dich doch!" forderte Dumbledore sie auf. „Wir haben hier keine Sitzordnung, jeder sitzt neben wem er mag." Er schien Hermiones Befürchtungen, sich auf den Platz von jemand anderen zu setzten, erraten zu haben.

Also setzte sie sich auf den nächst besten Stuhl, denn da ja außer ihr und dem Direktor sowieso niemand anwesend war, war es egal wohin sie sich setzte. Dumbledore setzte sich ihr mehr oder weniger schräg gegenüber. Im selben Moment erschienen für sie beide Teller und in der Mitte des Tisches eine Platte mit Braten, Kartoffeln und Gemüse.

Zugegeben, nicht gerade mein Lieblingsessen.' dachte Hermione. Aber der Hunger treibt es rein! Und so schlecht wie diese Muggel-Tütensuppen kann es nicht werden.' Sie hatte die letzten Wochen von diesen Tütensuppen gelebt, weil sie bei ihren Eltern zu Besuch gewesen war und diese aber keine Zeit gehabt hatten, da sie dauernd auf Fortbildungen und Zahnarztkongressen gewesen waren.

Als sie sich gerade etwas mehr Kartoffeln auf den Teller häufen wollte kam Minerva McGonagall durch eine Seitentür herein. „Hermione, schön Sie hier zu haben. Wie ich sehe haben Sie beide schon ohne mich angefangen." McGonagall setzte ihre strenge Mine auf, doch aus ihrer Stimme konnte man Freude heraus hören (sie war gar nicht so verbissen, wie sie sich immer den Schülern gab, stellte Hermione fest.). Sie setzte sich so an den Tisch, dass die drei nun in einem Dreieck saßen.

Dumbledore grinste. „Hermione war fast am Verhungern, da konnte ich sie wirklich nicht noch auf dich warten lassen, Minerva. Aber eigentlich wollte sie mir gerade erzählen, warum sie erst so spät hier angekommen ist, obwohl sie bereits zu Mittag hatte kommen wollen." Ihre beiden ehemaligen Lehrer sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

Hermione kaute gerade auf einem Stück Braten herum und wollte es schnell herunterschlucken, nur leider etwas zu schnell, sodass sie sich prompt verschluckte und in einen Hustenkrampf verfiel. Zu allem Unglück kam auch noch Snape hinzu, der sein fieses Grinsen aufsetzte und sich genau ihr gegenüber auf den Stuhl setzte. „Ach, schon Lehrerin sein wollen, aber noch nicht einmal richtig Essen können." Als Hermione versuchte, ihm eine gepfefferte Antwort zu geben musste sie nur noch mehr Husten, was Snape nur mit einem überheblichen Lächeln bedachte. Die Blicke, die Hermione ihm daraufhin zuwarf, hätten töten können. Wie kann dieser Blödmann mir so etwas vorwerfen? Was hat der denn für ein Problem?' fragte sich Hermione.

Dumbledore wollte die Situation entschärfen, auch wenn ein Funkeln in seinen Augen erschienen war. „Hermione, erzähl uns doch endlich, warum du so spät gekommen bist." Und sagte damit genau das Falsche. Dieser Satz ließ Snape noch hämischer grinsen, denn schließlich wusste er, dass sie ja gar nicht zu spät gekommen war. Was Hermione allerdings noch wütender machte, dabei hatte sie das Gefühl, dass genau das auch seine Absicht gewesen war.

„Ich war gar nicht zu spät!" zischte sie mehr in Snapes als in Dumbledores Richtung. „Diese aufgeplusterte Fledermaus hat mir das Tor geöffnet und ist dann gleich wieder verschwunden. Er hat mich einfach dort stehen lassen." Hermiones Gesicht war leicht rot angelaufen. „Ach, haben Sie etwas ein so schlechtes Gedächtnis, dass Sie nicht einmal mehr zum Büro des Direktors finden konnten?" hauchte Snape, die Stimme schwer von Sarkasmus. Dumbledore schien eingreifen zu wollen, doch Hermione war schneller. „Natürlich weiß ich den Weg, ich kann mich noch nach ganzen drei Jahren Abwesenheit daran erinnern. Sie aber scheinen sich nicht mal mehr an das Passwort für den Wasserspeier erinnern können, sonst hätten Sie es mir doch sicher gesagt, oder?" meinte sie zuckersüß. Diese Konversation schien den Direktor ziemlich zu amüsieren, während McGonnagal etwas verwirrt immer wieder von Hermione zu Snape und wieder zurück blickte.

„Das erklärt vieles!" stellte Dumbledore fest und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ich stand geschlagene zwanzig Minuten vor diesem dämlichen Wasserspeier und habe jede Süßigkeit von Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen bis zu Zitronenbrausebonbon ausprobiert die mir einfiel!" redete Hermione sich in Rage, während Snape sich genüsslich zurücklehnte und weiter fies grinste. „Oh natürlich. Ich bin diesen Sommer auf Himbeerbrausepulver umgestiegen, wieder so eine Muggelnascherei, der ich nicht widerstehen kann." meinte Dumbledore. „Das hilft mir jetzt auch nicht mehr weiter!" quetschte Hermione durch zusammengebissene Zähne heraus. Wenn ich ihn mal allein antreffe bring ich ihn um, diesen …, diesen …ach keine Ahnung was!" Ihr Appetit war ihr gründlich vergangen, auch wenn gerade der Nachtisch (Schoko-Minz-Eis) erschien. Hermione starrte den Rest des Essens auf Snape, als wolle sie sich jeden Moment auf ihn stürzen. Was sie eigentlich auch vorhatte, wenn nicht Dumbledore und McGonagall am Tisch gesessen hätten.

Als Dumbledore und McGonagall endlich, Hermione kann es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, mit dem Essen fertig waren, erhob Hermione sich von der Tafel und wartete darauf, dass irgendjemand es ihr nach tat, was aber nicht der Fall war. Das wiederum veranlasste Snape zu einer erneuten Gemeinheit- „Warten Sie auf etwas?" Hermione verlor beinahe die Fassung. Was bildet dieser Kerl sich eigentlich ein?' „Nein, ich stehe hier zum Spaß rum. Das ist mein Hobby, wussten Sie das etwa noch nicht?" fauchte sie, dann atmete sie tief durch und wandte sich an Dumbledore. „Es wäre sehr nett, wenn mir nun jemand meine Räume zeigen könnte." Dumbledore hatte seit langem kein so unterhaltsames Abendessen zugebracht, er gluckste leicht. „Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen! Minerva, zeig unserem Neuzugang doch bitte ihre Gemächer."


	2. Chapter 2

_So, viel Spaß ihr Lieben, mit meinem 2.Chappy!! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch genauso gut wie das 1... ich freu mich über jede Review - so wie wahrscheinlich jeder, wenn er schreibt ;-)_

2. Kapitel

Hermione hatte sich etwas beruhigt, was vor allem daran lag, dass sie Snape entkommen war. „Wo sind die ganzen anderen Lehrer?" fragte Hermione die Verwandlungslehrerin. „Die sind noch alle im Urlaub, außer Sibyll, glaub ich, aber von der sieht man ja sonst auch nicht viel. Aber bitte, sagen Sie doch Minerva!" antwortete McGonagall und hielt Hermione die Hand hin, die diese auch direkt ergriff.

Sie hielten in einem Gang, auf halbem Wege in Richtung Gryffindorturm, vor einer Tür ohne Klinke an. „So, hier wohnen Sie, mit Blick auf den See, da Albus meinte, es würde Ihnen gefallen! Das Passwort ist Nemo Saltat Sobrius. Aber wenn Sie Zeit und Lust haben, können Sie ihr auch ein anderes beibringen!" Auf das Passwort hin war die Türklinke erschienen. Hermione drückte sie hinunter und trat ein. „Keiner tanzt rückwärts! Das gefällt mir. Danke …ehm, Minerva." Sie drehte sich zu ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin um, etwas schüchtern, denn es war doch komisch sie plötzlich mit Vornamen anzusprechen. „Gern geschehen! Ich lasse Sie jetzt allein, damit Sie auspacken und sich einrichten können."

Hermione schloss die Tür und begann, sich in ihrem neuen Zuhause umzusehen. Wow, womit habe ich das verdient?' Sie stand in einem hellen Flur der am Ende in ein riesiges Wohnzimmer überging, dessen viele Fenster alle auf den See blickten. Die Möbel, vor allem die vielen Bücherregale, waren in viktorianischem Stil gehalten und genauso wie Hermione sich ihre Wohnung immer gewünscht hatte. Im Flur links führte eine Tür in eine kleine Küche, auch sie in dunklem Holz gehalten, aber trotzdem hell. Ihr Schlafzimmer lag rechts und als sie es sah ,war sie überwältigt. Ein großes Himmelbett, ein wunderschöner, alter Schrank, vor dem auch schon ihr Koffer, den sie in Hogsmeade gelassen hatte, und ihre Tasche stand, bereit zum auspacken. Neben einem etwas kleineren Regal als im Wohnzimmer, stand ein Schreibtisch am Fenster, mit einer Vase frischer Lilien. Neben Büchern liebte Hermione Blumen, diese Leidenschaft hatte sie aber erst nach ihrer Schullaufbahn entdeckt. Eine unauffällige Tür führte ins Bad, mit Badewanne zum Entspannen, Dusche und was man sonst noch so braucht.

Musik wäre nicht schlecht!' dachte sich Hermione und sogleich erklang von überall her leise ein Walzer von Chopin. Chopin ist gut zum Auspacken.' stellte Hermione fest und öffnete ihren Koffer. Sorgfältig verfrachtete sie ihre Anziehsachen in den Schrank, dann verteilte sie sämtliche Bilder von Harry, Ron und ihren Eltern in der ganzen Wohnung und zum Schluss verstaute sie ihre gesamte Büchersammlung in den Regalen im Wohnzimmer und die Bücher die sie für den Unterricht brauchen würde in dem neben ihrem Schreibtisch. Gegen halb elf war sie fix und fertig, sie gönnte sich noch ein Glas Wein und fiel dann in ihr tolles, weiches Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie von einem warmen Sonnenstrahl, der sie in der Nase kitzelte, auf. Hermione räkelte sich und stand dann auf, um noch vor dem Frühstück unter die Dusche zu hüpfen. Um neun Uhr trat sie in die Große Halle ein, wo bereits Minerva am Frühstücken war. Von den beiden Herren der Schöpfung war nichts zu sehen. Puh, zum Glück kein Snape da! Das hätte mir für den Rest des Tages den Garaus gemacht!' dachte Hermione, dann grinste sie und begrüßte ihre Kollegin. „Guten Morgen! Ah …ich habe wunderbar geschlafen." Minerva lächelte leicht. „Guten Morgen, Hermione!" Sie reichte Hermione einen Toast, während diese sich eine Tasse Kakao eingoss.

Eine Stunde lang saßen die zwei am Frühstückstisch und unterhielten sich über dies und das. Sie ließen sich Zeit, denn schließlich waren Ferien, das neue Schuljahr würde erst in anderthalb Wochen beginnen. Gegen zehn wurden sie kurz von Dumbledore unterbrochen, der sich ein paar Brote schmierte und dann verschwand, weil das Zaubererministerium ihn brauchte.

Die Ferien vergingen viel zu schnell, für Hermiones Geschmack. Die ersten Tage war sie durchs Schloss und über die Ländereien gewandert und stellte dabei fest, wie viel sich doch verändert hatte, aber wie viel zugleich auch immer noch genauso wie in ihrer Schulzeit war. Die Peitschende Weide hatte sich kein bisschen verändert, Hagrids Hütte war immer noch die alte, auch wenn er seine Beete um einiges vergrößert hatte. Die Fette Dame bewachte immer noch das Eingangsloch zum Gryffindorturm und Peeves spielte auch noch seine Streiche, allerdings schien er die Ferien als ziemlich langweilig und für totale Zeitverschwendung zu halten.

In der letzten Woche fing Hermione an, ihren Unterricht vorzubereiten. Und sie wäre nicht Hermione, wenn sie ihn nicht gleich bis Weihnachten vorbereitet hätte.

Sie ging Snape so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Er war ein totaler Frühaufsteher, sodass sie ihn wenigstens beim Frühstück, wenn aber bei allen anderen Mahlzeiten, antraf. Er ist ja noch schlimmer als ich!' dachte Hermione, die sogar in den Ferien gegen halb acht, acht Uhr aufwachte. Während Dumbledore ein ziemlicher Langschläfer zu sein schien, auf jeden Fall kam er immer erst kurz vor zehn zum Frühstück.

So langsam trudelten auch die anderen Lehrer ein. Am meisten freute Hermione sich natürlich Hagrid wieder zusehen, der seine Ferien in Frankreich bei Madam Maxime verbracht hatte. Als er sie entdeckte, rannte er auf sie zu und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. „Mione! Ich dacht', ich würd' dich nie mehr wieder seh'n. Hast dich lang nich mehr blicken lassen!" Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Hermione Snape verächtlich mit den Mundwinkeln zucken. „Kindisch!" Mit diesen gezischten Worten war er dann auch wieder verschwunden. Was hat der eigentlich für ein Problem?' fragte sich Hermione und schob den Gedanken auf die Seite und unterhielt sich wieder mit Hagrid.

Am Morgen des ersten Septembers frühstückte das gesamte Kollegium miteinander, wobei Hermione versuchte möglichst weit weg von Snape zu sitzen. Was bei dem runden Tisch dabei heraus kam dass sie ihm genau gegenüber saß. Bei diesem Zusammentreffen wurde sie auch gleich den anderen Lehrern als neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorgestellt. Was allerdings relativ überflüssig war, da sich außer ihr keine neuen Lehrer in Hogwarts befanden und alle Hermione noch aus ihrer Schulzeit kannten. Da es sonst keine Bekanntmachungen gab unterhielten sich alle über ihre mehr oder weniger gelungenen Ferien. Bis auf Snape, der still auf seinem Stuhl saß und nichts tat außer Hermione böse Blicke zuzuwerfen. Was diese natürlich gleich bemerkte. Was will diese viktorianische Fledermaus eigentlich von mir und was habe ich getan, dass er versucht mich mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen?' wunderte sie sich.

Gegen Abend hin wurde Hermione immer unruhiger. Sie lief in ihrer Wohnung auf und ab. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und wanderte durch das Schloss. Was ist, wenn ich bei der Vorstellung meinen Einsatz verpasse und mich vor den ganzen Schülern blamiere?' Dieser und ähnliche Sätze schwirrten in Hermiones Kopf herum.

Endlich war es soweit! Hermione machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Diese sah aus wie immer am ersten Schultag, die vier langen Haustische und auch der Lehrertisch waren wieder da. Hermione blickte nach oben auf die verzauberte Decke, die heute einen sternenklaren Himmel zeigte. Sie setzte sich auf den Platz des Lehrers für Verteidigung und verfolgte das Geschehen vor ihr. Immer mehr Schüler fanden ihren Weg in die Halle und setzten sich an ihre Tische. Es herrschte ein Gebrumme wie in einem Bienenschwarm, als alle von ihren Erlebnissen und Abenteuern erzählten. Als Minerva schließlich die Erstklässler hineinführte wurde es ruhig, denn natürlich wollte niemand das Lied des Sprechenden Hutes und die Auswahl verpassen.

Nachdem alle Schüler auf ihre Häuser verteilt waren, stand Dumbledore auf und das wieder aufgeflammte Gesumme endete abrupt. „Willkommen in Hogwarts und für die Älteren unter euch, willkommen zurück. Ich darf euch eure neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen: Professor Granger!" Seine Stimme hallte durch Hermiones Kopf. Mione, steh auf!' Hermione erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und verbeugte sich leicht. Sofort bracht die Halle in Applaus aus, vor allem von der männlichen Seite her, wie Hermione verwundert feststellte. Sie wurde etwas rot. „Ach, etwas schüchtern, was?" zischte eine altgehasste Stimme von links, während gleichzeitig Dumbledore das Essen eröffnete. Hermione war so froh, dass sie ihren Einsatz nicht verpasst hatte, fing ein interessantes Gespräch mit Flittwick über Levitation von lebendigen Dingen (zum Beispiel kleine Tiere) an und ignorierte Snapes Kommentar geflissentlich.


	3. Chapter 3

_So ihr lieben! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! knutsch es freut mich, dass so viele meine kleine Geschichte lesen... und da bis her noch keine Morddrohungen bei mir angekommen sind, ich soll aufhören, so nen Quatsch zu schreiben kommt jetzt hier, extra für euch, und ganz exklusiv das:_

3. Kapitel

Der erste Schultag, Hermione wachte bereits um fünf Uhr auf und war aufgeregter als an ihrem wirklichen ersten Schultag. Tausende Gedanken geisterten in ihrem Kopf umher. Was wenn sie versagte, was wenn die Schüler sie nicht respektierten? Wenn das Wörtchen wenn nicht wäre! Mione, reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, du hast dich gut genug vorbereitet, es kann gar nichts schief gehen!' Leider beruhigte sie das überhaupt nicht und sie lief bis zum Frühstück wie Falschgeld durch die Gegend.

Und so kam es, dass Hermione wie ein totales Nervenbündel ihr Frühstück herunter schlang und nicht einmal ihren heiß geliebten Kakao vollständig austrank. Und alles nur, um in ihren Klassenraum zu laufen und den vorbereiteten Unterricht noch einmal durchzugehen. Zum Glück war ihr Frühstück so kurz ausgefallen, dass sie nicht einmal Snape traf.

Als erstes hatte sie eine Doppelstunde Zweitklässler, Huffelpuffs und Gryffindors. Ein kleines Mädchen öffnete schüchtern die Tür und lugte hinein. Tief durchatmen Mione!' sagte sich Hermione „Komm rein, ich beiße schon nicht!" lächelte sie das Mädchen an. War ich in der zweiten Klasse auch so klein?' fragte sie sich, als mehrer Jungen und Mädchen dem ersten folgten und auch nicht wirklich viel größer als dieses waren.

Ein etwas größerer Junge schien der letzte zu sein, denn er schloss die Tür nach sich. So Mione, jetzt geht's los. Du schaffst das schon!' machte Hermione selber Mut. „Guten Morgen! Da ich davon ausgehe, dass zumindest einer von euch gestern Professor Dumbledore nicht zugehört hat, stellte ich mich noch einmal vor. Also, ich bin Professor Hermione Granger und werde euch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Als Erstes gehe ich mal die Anwesendheitsliste durch, um zu sehen, ob auch wirklich alle da sind und vielleicht kann ich mir ja auch schon einige Namen merken." Während der letzten Worte wühlte sie im einem Stapel Blätter auf dem Pult vor ihr, nur um dann festzustellen, dass die gesuchte Seite ganz oben auf lag.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief recht gut. Zuerst fragte sie etwas Stoff des ersten Jahres ab und merkte, dass ihr Vorgänger gar nicht mal so unbegabt gewesen war. Dann ließ sie ihre Schüler ein Kapitel über Wichtel lesen und als Hausaufgabe sollten sie fünfzig Zentimeter Pergament über Wichtel, ihre Lebensweise, wo und wie man sie finden kann und so weiter, schreiben.

Am Ende der Stunde war Hermione ziemlich zufrieden mit sich und sah ein, dass ihre Zweifel alle überflüssig gewesen waren. Die nächste Stunde hatte sie frei und so hatte sie vor dem Mittagessen noch etwas Zeit und die Bibliothek zu gehen.

Beim Mittagessen traf sie dann letztendlich doch noch auf Snape, der auf Grund ihrer guten Laune noch miesepetriger wurde. Doch ihrer Freude über ihren Erfolg am Morgen konnte auch er keinen Abbruch tun. Das ganze Essen über brummte er vor sich hin und warf Hermione böse Blicke zu, über die Hermione grinsen musste. Die Fledermaus scheint ein ernsthaftes Problem zu haben.' dachte sie sich. „Ist irgendetwas Ekeliges in ihrem Essen? Oder warum schauen Sie so angewidert?" fragte Hermione ihn und musste beinahe laut loslachen, als sie Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Am Nachmittag hatte sie Fünft- und Sechstklässler. Auch diese Stunden klappten wunderbar und sie bemerkte auch, warum sie am Vorabend so viel Applaus bekommen hatte. Die Jungen fanden sie wohl sehr attraktiv. Und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie die einzige junge Lehrerin im Kollegium war. Klar, die anderen hatte sie ja alle selber als Lehrer erlebt, warum war ihr das nur nicht schon früher aufgefallen?

Der erste Tag verging wie im Fluge, kaum dass sie sich versah, saß Hermione auch schon beim Abendessen. Komischerweise war das Erste was ihr auffiel, dass Snape fehlte. Ach du heilige Milchschokolade! Jetzt fange ich schon an diese übergroße, viktorianische Fledermaus zu vermissen!' Auch erst bei diesem Gedanken bemerkte sie, dass sie anscheinend die gleiche Vorliebe für das viktorianische Zeitalter hatten. Nein! Das habe ich jetzt nicht gedacht! Ich werde hier nicht nach Gemeinsamkeiten suchen, die wir vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht haben könnten.' schalt sie sich.

In diesem Moment tippte sie jemand von hinten auf die Schulter. Hermione schrak zusammen, war sie so in Gedanken gewesen? „Hermione, wärst du so nett und kommst mit in mein Büro? Natürlich erst, wenn du fertig gegessen hast." hörte sie Dumbledore sagen und das holte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit. „Ja, natürlich! Worum geht es denn?" fragte sie den Direktor. „Nichts Lebensbedrohliches! Ich würde nur gern erfahren, wie dein erster Tag so gelaufen ist." lächelte er.

Nach ihrem letzten Kakao begab sie sich zu Dumbledores Wasserspeier und musste sich erst einmal an Passwort erinnern. „Ach ja, Himbeerbrausepulver!" Auf ihre Worte hin sprang der Wasserspeier zur Seite und auch die Treppe begann sich zu drehen, als Hermione auf sie trat. „Ah Hermione! Ich habe bereits auf dich gewartet." drang Dumbledores Stimme durch die angelehnte Tür, durch die Hermione jetzt trat und auch schon einen Stuhl angeboten bekam. „Möchtest du etwas Himbeerbrausepulver?" fragte der Direktor sie freundlich. „Ehm …nein danke, ich hatte gerade meinen letzten Kakao." meinte Hermione nach einiger Überlegung. „Nun, dann nicht. Jetzt zum eigentlichen Thema. Wie hat dir dein erster Tag so gefallen? Ich hoffe doch, dass die Schüler dir nicht jetzt schon auf die Nerven gehen und du wieder kündigst." sagte Dumbledore in einem ernsten Ton, doch in seinen Augen glänzte der Schalk. „Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie mich hier so schnell wieder loswerden. Der erste Tag war wunderbar! Ich bin wirklich froh den Job angenommen zu haben. Aber eine Frage habe ich noch." Hermione musste etwas grinsen. „Bitte, frag nur!" forderte der Direktor sie auf. „Sind die Erst- und Zweitklässler immer so klein? War ich auch so klein?" fragte Hermione. „Das waren jetzt aber zwei. Weißt du, Hermione, sie werden immer kleiner, je älter man selber wird."

Zurück in ihren Gemächern ließ Hermione sich in einen Sessel im Wohnzimmer fallen und genoss im Licht der Abendsonne einen total kitschigen Muggel-Liebesroman. Der Abend endete eher unspektakulär mit einer ziemlich müden Hermione, allein in ihrem eigenen Bett.

Der Wecker am nächsten Morgen holte Hermione aus tiefen Träumen von Prinzen mit weißen Rössern. Mein zweiter Tag als Lehrerin!' freute sie sich, wenigstens war sie nicht mehr so aufgeregt. Gestern war es wirklich schlimm gewesen. Sie sprang noch unter die warme Dusche, sie konnte kalte Duschen nicht ausstehen, auch wenn man davon angeblich besser wach wird. Dann zog sie sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück und ihrem morgendlichen Kakao. Sie hüpfte ein wenig durch die Gegend, weil das Wetter schön war, weil die Vögel sangen, weil sie ihren Traumberuf ausüben konnte und weil sie zurück in Hogwarts war. Einige früh aufgestandene Schüler schauten ihre etwas verwundert nach.

Als Hermione um eine Ecke sprang, prallte sie gegen etwas hartes, keine Wand, sondern etwas Warmes, Lebendiges und Ach du heilige-' Weiter konnte sie gar nicht denken. „Verdammt noch mal, können Sie nicht aufpassen? Und was springen sie hier überhaupt durch die Gegend?" Snape holte Luft, um seine Schimpftirade zu verlängern. „Guten Morgen auch Ihnen!" nutzte Hermione die Gelegenheit. „Und unterbrechen Sie mich nicht. Sie haben sich seit ihrer Schulzeit kein bisschen-" Weiter kam er nicht. „Es steht nirgendwo geschrieben, dass man in den Gängen nicht hüpfen darf! Und lassen Sie sich doch nicht wegen so was unterbrechen!" prustete Hermione los. „gebessert." vervollständigte Snape seinen Satz wobei seine Gesichtsfarbe von blass zu totenbleich wechselte und seine Gesichtszüge sich verhärteten, soweit das überhaupt möglich war. „Ach, und wo wir gerade dabei sind, wo waren Sie eigentlich gestern beim Abendessen?" Warum hatte sie das jetzt gefragt? „Sie haben mich doch nicht etwas vermisst?" fragte Snape argwöhnisch. Habe ich? Es ist mir aufgefallen …aber vermisst?' Hermiones Gedanken schwirrten. „Hah! Vermisst. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass Sie heute wieder fehlen. Es war gestern so fröhlich und friedlich beim Essen." entgegnete sie. Plötzlich griff Snape sie hart am Arm und quetschte Hermione an die Wand. Er kam immer näher. „Passen Sie das nächste Mal einfach auf, wo Sie umher hüpfen!" Das letzte Wort sprach er mit solcher Abscheu aus, dass Hermione bleich wurde. Dann drehte er sich mit wehendem Umhang um und verschwand um die Ecke.

„Au!" bekam Hermione nur heraus und rieb sich den Arm. Was zum Teufel war das jetzt schon wieder für eine Aktion gewesen?' fragte sie sich und ging dann langsam und in Gedanken versunken zum Frühstück.

Allerdings war ihr nach dieser Begegnung der Appetit gründlich vergangen. Was bildet der sich ein? Mich hier, ja, fast schon zu bedrohen!' Hermione steigerte sich immer mehr in ihre Wut hinein. „Hermione?" kam eine leise Stimme von rechts. „Was?" fragte sie in einem nicht gerade freundlichen Ton. „Das Frühstück ist schon vorbei, du brauchst also nicht deinen Teller mit der Gabel zu maltraitieren." kam es amüsiert von Dumbledore. „Ich bin ja schon weg!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie schnellen Schrittes aus der Halle. Nur Dumbledore blieb zurück und grinste fröhlich.

* * *

_Und bitte vergesst nicht den kleinen lila Button, der da unten ganz einsam vor sich vegetiert..._


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kapitel

Auch die nächsten Wochen verflogen rasch und sie stellte bald fest, dass sie nun schon bald zwei Monate in Hogwarts war. Der Unterricht machte Hermione Spaß und sie fühlte sich wohl, wenn man von den gelegentlichen Begegnungen mit Snape absah. Doch versuchte Hermione ihm so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das einzige Problem waren die gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten, bei denen sie zu ihrem Verdruss auch noch nebeneinander saßen.

Irgendwann stellte sie aber fest, dass ihr irgendetwas fehlte. Harry und Ron! Zurück in Hogwarts zu sein, ohne ihre beiden besten Freunde um sich herum wurde es mit der Zeit langweilig. Keine Abenteuer, keine heimlichen Ausflüge mitten in der Nacht. Als Lehrerin würde es zwar etwas schwierig werden, doch wenigstens konnte niemand ihr dann Hauspunkte abziehen. Trotzdem vermisste sie die Aufregung und den Spaß, um den man nicht umhin konnte. Aber sie war ja jetzt erwachsen! Und nur darum keinen Spaß haben?' fragte Hermione sich und fasste dann den Entschluss, den beiden einfach einen Brief zu schreiben.

_Lieber Harry, lieber Ron!_

_Nächstes Wochenende ist Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Es wäre schön euch mal wieder zu treffen, dann kann ich auch von meiner bisherigen Zeit als Lehrerin erzählen. Auch wenn euch das wahrscheinlich gar nicht interessiert! Und natürlich, was sich sonst noch so ereignet hat. Außerdem hätte ich Lust, mal wieder etwas Verbotenes zu tun…  
Ich erwarte eure Eule._

_Alles Liebe,  
Hermione!_

Mit dem Stück Papier in der Hand machte sie sich auf zur Eulerei. Krummbein war letzten Winter gestorben und eigentlich hatte Hermione sich eine Eule kaufen wollen, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie immer noch nicht über den Tod ihrer geliebten Katze hinweg. Darum borgte sie sich eine Schuleule aus.

Sie wollte die Eulerei gerade wieder verlassen, als die Tür aufschwang und Snape eintrat. Hilfe, ich werde verfolgt!' dachte Hermione und wollte ohne ein Wort verschwinden. „Abend!" sagte da Snape, ohne Sarkasmus oder sonst irgendetwas anderes in der Stimme, es war einfach eine neutrale Feststellung. Hermione blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ist der Krank? Der kann ja mal nett …Moment! Unmöglich!' Sie musste sich verhört haben. Eigentlich wollte sie irgendetwas Fieses erwidern, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Hermione drehte sich zu Snape um. „Guten Abend!" meinte sie und verließ dann endgültig die Eulerei.

Den heutigen Tag muss ich unbedingt im Kalender rot anstreichen! Snape war …ehm, nett und wir haben ernsthaft nicht miteinander gestritten. Ein Wunder!' Irgendwie freute das Hermione, warum konnte sie jedoch nicht sagen, denn schließlich konnte sie Snape doch gar nicht leiden, oder? Heh! Ich kann ihn wirklich nicht leiden!' korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken selbst.

Nicht so ganz bei der Sache, fanden ihre Füße den Weg allein zurück zu ihrer Wohnung. Dort stand sie erst einmal einige Zeit vor der Tür, bevor sie feststellte, dass sie dort stand. „Ach ja, Nemo Saltat Sobrius!" nannte Hermione das Passwort und trat dann ein. Sie machte sich einen Kakao, mit dem sie sich danach an ihren Schreibtisch setzte und versuchte etwas zu arbeiten. Nach bereits fünf Minuten sprang sie vom Stuhl auf, nahm sich einen dicken roten Stift und malte ein riesiges Kreuz in den Kalender. Dann setzte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Sie war noch nicht wirklich weit gekommen, als sie sich dabei ertappte, dass sie Löcher in die Luft starrte. Wie kommt diese aufgeblasene Fledermaus dazu, mich so durcheinander zu bringen? Er kann sich nicht mein ganzes Leben wie die letzte, dahergelaufene Kakaobohne benehmen und plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung oder Ankündigung, Anstalten machen sich auf eine, für normale Menschen, angemessene Gesprächsebene zu begeben. Das gehört verboten!' Hermiones Gedanken wollten einfach über nichts anderes nachdenken, sie spielten total verrückt. Und sie konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Was, wenn das jetzt Snape ist? Quatsch, warum sollte er an meine Tür klopfen? Ach und warum war er heute so freundlich? Jetzt fang ich auch noch an, mir auf ein „Abend" etwas einzubilden.' So langsam konnte Hermione nicht einmal mehr ihre eigenen Gedankengänge nachvollziehen.

Es klopfte erneut. Hermione schreckte auf, sie hatte total vergessen, dass wirklich jemand vor der Tür stand. „Herein!" rief sie, bevor sie aufstand und zum Flur ging. Es klopfte schon wieder, dabei hatte sie die Tür doch gar nicht abgeschlossen. Hermione ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Sie blickte in grüne Augen. „Harry! Was machst du denn hier?" Sie umarmte ihren besten Freund stürmisch. „Und warum kommst du nicht rein, wenn man dich herein ruft?" Hermione kam nicht umhin das zu fragen. „Hei, tief durchatmen, Mione! Also, ich habe vorhin deine Eule bekommen und es hörte sich so an, als hättest du Langeweile ohne uns. Naja, und da ich diese Woche frei habe, dachte ich mir, ich komme dich mal besuchen, um dich von der Arbeit abzuhalten und ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Und um auch deine letzte Frage zu beantworten, ich konnte nicht rein, da deine Tür keine Klinke hat!" lachte Harry sie an. „Oh, auch nicht, als ich herein gerufen habe?" fragte Hermione, die dieses Problem noch nicht gehabt hatte, weil sie bisher ja noch niemand besucht hatte. „Auch dann nicht. Vielleicht solltest du es ihr mal beibringen." schlug Harry vor und lachte, da Hermione sich kein bisschen verändert hatte. Erst musste sie die Probleme dieser Welt lösen, erst dann konnte sie etwas Spaß haben. „Kommt Ron auch?" fragte Hermione. „Ja, aber erst am Samstag, denn er muss arbeiten!" beantwortete er ihre Frage grinsend. „Aber es wäre ganz nett mal rein zu kommen, es nicht sehr bequem die ganze Zeit in der Tür zu stehen." fügte Harry hinzu und musste wieder grinsen, wenn sich Hermione für irgendetwas begeisterte, vergaß sie alles andere um sich herum.

Harry schob Hermione beiseite und sah sich in ihrer Wohnung um. „Wow! Gar nicht so schlecht, aber es ist ja wohl mal übelst mies, die Schüler müssen sich zu fünft einen Raum teilen und die Lehrer leben im totalen Luxus." beschwerte er sich. „Harry!" Er konnte sie mit den kleinsten Dingen zum Lachen bringen.

„Ich habe den Nachmittag frei, das heißt eigentlich wollte ich ein bisschen arbeiten, aber da ich mich sowieso nicht konzentrieren kann, ist das auch egal. Sollen wir hinunter zu Hagrid gehen?" schlug Hermione vor und wenn sie ehrlich war, wurde es auch langsam Zeit, denn Hagrid hatte sie zu Tee und Keksen eingeladen, doch Hermione hatte immer die Arbeit vorgezogen, um nicht bei Steinbiskuits einige ihrer Zähne zu verlieren.

„Ja, ich hab ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Mich würde interessieren, was für komische Kreaturen er jetzt schon wieder gezüchtet hat." Harry war von der Idee begeistert. Er sprang von dem Sofa auf, auf das er sich gerade erst hatte fallen lassen und zog Hermione am Ärmel aus ihrer Wohnung, „Hei, immer schön langsam!" rief Hermione leicht überrumpelt. „Ich dachte, genau das hättest du vermisst. Mach jetzt bloß keinen Rückzieher, das lass ich nicht gelten!" lachte Harry sie an. „Ich komme ja schon, aber gehen kann ich auch ganz gut allein." meinte sie etwas säuerlich, ließ sich dann aber doch von der guten Laune mitreißen.

Auf den Gängen trafen die Beiden auf einige Schüler, die ihnen neugierig nach blicken. „Starren die jetzt so, weil der berühmte Harry Potter vorbei gekommen ist, oder weil sie dich mit einem Kerl zusammen sehen?" fragte Harry. „Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht beides?" meinte Hermione und musste lachen. „Na, dann wollten wir ihnen etwas Gesprächsstoff geben, Mione?" fragte Harry mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. Und auf ihr Nicken hin legte Harry Hermione den Arm um die Hüfte und zog sie näher an sich heran. Ein Sechstklässler, der ihnen gerade entgegen kam, starrte den Beiden mit offenem Mund hinterher. Sie mussten beide wie auf Kommando anfangen zu Lachen.

Harry musste immer noch grinsen, als sie endlich vor Hagrids Hütte standen und Hermione an die Tür klopfte. Allerdings machte niemand auf. „Hat Hagrid Unterricht?" fragte Harry. „Also eigentlich nicht. Vielleicht ist er ja im Verbotenen Wald und füttert seine geliebten Haustiere." meinte Hermione. „He, diese Aussage passte jetzt aber besser zu Ron, als zu dir, Mione!" meinte Harry und musste schon wieder grinsen.

Sie wollten gerade wieder gehen, als eine Stimme nach ihnen rief. „He ihr Rasselbande! Wollt' mich besuchen, eh?" kam Hagrids Stimme aus dem Garten. Harry und Hermione liefen um die Hütte herum, Hagrid stand in einem Feld mit riesigen Kürbissen, alle größer als Harry, und strahlte die beiden Freunde an. „Schön, oder? Sie werden bis nächste Woche zum Hallowe'enball hoffentlich noch ein bisschen wachsen!" dröhnte Hagrid. Dann drehte er sich und blickte suchend durch die Gegend. „Wo is' eigentlich Ron?" fragte er schließlich. „Oh, der muss arbeiten." meinte Harry. „Na, aber wenn ihr zwei schon ma' hier seid, könnt ihr mir eben helfen. Muss noch das Schneckenkorn verteilen, damit die Kürbisse nicht doch noch aufgefressen werden." Hagrid wedelte mit einer Tüte voll unappetitlich aussehender Krümel. „Als ob die Schnecken diese Monsterkürbisse bis nächste Woche aufgefressen bekommen würden, geschweige denn einen davon." flüsterte Hermione Harry ins Ohr, bevor sie sich zu Hagrid gesellten, der ihnen auch sofort einige der Krümel in die Hand drückte. „Ihr müsst sie so im Kreis im Abstand von zwei Zoll um die Kürbisse herumlegen." erklärte er.

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde und zwölf Kürbissen waren sie endlich fertig. Hermione streckte sich, von dem ganzen Bücken tat ihr der Rücken weh. „Hab noch n paar Kekse. Wollt ihr zwei nich' auf nen Tee mit rein komm'?" fragte Hagrid, als er die Tüte mit dem Schneckenkorn wegpackte. „Tee gerne, aber die Kekse eher nicht." meinte Harry. Und so verbrachte sie den restlichen Nachmittag bei Hagrid und schwelgte in Erinnerungen, während Harry das für Alte-Opas-Kram hielt und viel lieber von Rons und seiner Arbeit als Auroren erzählte.

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss fiel Hermione plötzlich etwas ein. „Harry, weiß eigentlich Dumbledore bescheid, dass du hier bist?" Harry musste grinsen. „Was glaubst du, woher ich wusste, wo deine Gemächer sind? Natürlich weiß er, dass ich hier bin. Ich habe ihm sofort eine Eule geschickt, nach dem ich deine bekommen habe und geschrieben ich würde vorbeikommen." antwortete er, immer noch lächelnd.

Am Portal stehen hatte Harry eine Idee. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir unser Spielchen von eben weiterführen? Ich fänd's lustig und es würde endlich mal wieder etwas Laben in die Geschichte bringen. Das Leben als Schüler ist immer so langweilig." Er guckte seine Freundin schräg an, sodass diese lachen musste. „Und ich muss es am Ende wieder geradebiegen. Aber meinetwegen! So aufregend ist es als Lehrer auch wieder nicht. Ich glaube, da hat man sogar als Schüler noch mehr Glück!"

Händchen haltend kamen die Beiden in die Große Halle. Die halbe Schule war dort zum Abendessen versammelt. Sofort wurden überall die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und getuschelt, während Hermione und Harry die Halle zum Lehrertisch durchquerten. Dumbledore guckte erst etwas verwirrt, doch dann grinste er und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Er stand auf und sofort wurde es ruhig. „Ich möchte allen einen besonderen Gast vorstellen! Harry Potter wird die Zeit bis zum Hallowe'enball in Hogwarts verbringen." Der Direktor nickte Harry zu und ließ für ihn einen Stuhl neben Hermiones erscheinen, dann setzte er sich wieder. Das Getuschel und Gesumme hob wieder an.

Harry und Hermione setzten sich und grinsten sich an. „Hei, das läuft besser als ich dachte!" flüsterte Harry seiner besten Freundin ins Ohr. „Oh ja, und ich wette die fragen mich morgen im Unterricht Löcher in den Bauch, wenn sie doch eigentlich lernen sollen." meinte Hermione und blickte über die Schülerschar. „Jetzt lass ihnen doch den Spaß! Aber es gibt wohl einige Personen, die das etwas zu ernst nehmen!" Harry blickte zu einem Schüler, der ihm tödliche Blicke zuwarf. „Du scheinst da ein paar Verehrer zu haben." Bei Harrys Worten wurde Hermione von der Seite angestoßen, als Snape abrupt aufstand und die Halle mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck verließ. Hermione blickte ihm nach. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?' fragte sie sich.

Harry piekste sie in die Rippen. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" fragte er. „Was? Redest du mit mir?" fragte Hermione zurück, die in Gedanken noch bei Snapes Abtreten war, was Harry anscheinend nicht mitbekommen hatte. „Nee, schon gut, ich rede mit meinem Kürbissaft." antwortete er schmollend. „Harry, es tut mir leid! Bitte, sag was du eben meintest noch mal. Für mich?" Hermione schaute Harry aus großen Augen an. Harry blickte sie an. „Na gut, aber nur weil du es bist! Siehst du den Jungen da am Ravenclawtisch? Er wirft mir schon die ganze Zeit ganz böse Blicke zu. Er ist wohl ganz schön eifersüchtig. Ich habe solche Angst, dass ich mir schon dachte, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn ich mich unter dem Tisch verstecke." Seine Worte brachten Hermione zum Lachen.

Ein Wort war ihr aber besonders aufgefallen. Eifersucht! Sollte vielleicht Snape ...? Quatsch! Mione, hör auf, so einen Schwachsinn zu denken!' schalt sie sich selbst.

Der restliche Abend gestaltete sich als ausgesprochen lustig und Hermione war froh, Harry da zu haben und endlich wieder richtig Spaß zu haben. Nicht dass die Arbeit als Lehrer langweilig wäre, aber es war schon etwas anderes, Arbeit eben. Und entgegen eher halbherziger Überredungen von Dumbledore hatte Harry Quartier auf Hermiones Sofa bezogen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermione von einem schrecklichen Geräusch geweckt. Es war sechs Uhr morgens und Harry stand unter der Dusche und sang! "Harry, verdammt noch mal! Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?" brüllte Hermione, die noch gut eine Stunde hätte schlafen können, wäre sie nicht so unsanft geweckt worden. „Hast du irgendwas gesagt Mione?" fragte Harry unschuldig. Hermione kroch aus ihrem schön warmen und gemütlichen Bett, stellte sich vor die Badezimmertür und fing an auf sie einzuhämmern. „Ich hätte noch ewig weiterschlafen können! Verdammt noch mal! Du bist doch sonst immer der jenige von uns dreien gewesen, der als letzter aufgestanden ist. Wie kommst du dazu morgens um sechs, um sechs!, unter die Dusche zu gehen und das halbe Schloss aufzuwecken?" wütete Hermione, die jetzt nicht einmal ein heißes Bad zum abreagieren nehmen konnte, weil Harry das Badezimmer blockierte. „Ja, und die andere Hälfte ist jetzt durch dein Geschrei wach geworden." meinte Harry, der das Ganze gar nicht so schlimm fand. Durch den Job als Auror hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, früh aufzustehen.

Beim Frühstück hatte Hermione ihre gute Laune immer noch nicht wieder gefunden, sie nahm sich erst einmal einen Kakao und blickte dann böse in die Runde, Harry dagegen unterhielt sich angeregt mit Professor Flittwick. Snape schien für seine Verhältnisse eine recht gute Laune zu haben. „Haben Sie sich etwa überarbeitet?" fragte er fies grinsend Hermione. Da diese so müde und schlecht gelaunt war, dass ihr keine passende Antwort einfiel, starrte sie einfach weiter geradeaus und tat so als ob sie Snape nicht gehört hätte, während sie innerlich noch wütender wurde.

Im laufe des Tages wurde Hermione letztendlich doch noch wieder fröhlich. Gegen Mittag hatten die Schüler das Gerücht mitbekommen, dass Harry bei Hermione einziehen war und als neuer Hausmeister in Hogwarts arbeiten würde. Hermione musste sich umdrehen und die Faust in den Mund stecken, um nicht vor ihren Schülern in einen Lachkrampf auszubrechen.

Als Hermione und Harry sich zum Abendessen wieder trafen (Harry hatte sich die Zeit genommen einwenig durch die Gegend zu laufen), erzählten sie sich gegenseitig von den Gerüchten, die sie gehört hatten. „Oh, und wusstest du schon, ich werde dir an Hallowe'en einen Heiratsantrag machen!" meinte Harry lachend, doch Hermione blieb ernst. „Was?" fragte Harry sie verwirrt. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört?" fragte Harry verwundert. „Doch hab ich, aber jetzt hast du doch die Überraschung versaut." lachte Hermione los.

* * *

_So, ihr lieben! Das war Kapitel vier, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Ich fand es auf jeden Fall ziemlich erheiternd es zu schreiben... Vielen Dank an alle die mir eine nette Review hinterlassen haben (es gab ja auch gar keine negativen ) )_


	5. Chapter 5

_So ihr lieben! Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel - sorry, dass es was länger gedauert hat, aber momentan hab ich ziemlichen Schulestress! sterb - ansonsten hoffe ich, dass es euch allen gefällt! Und wenn nicht, auch für Kritik bin ich immer zu haben... solang man mir nicht sagt ich solle das Schreiben komplett aufgeben (dann werd ich ärgerlich!!!) ;-)_

5. Kapitel

Die letzten zwei Tage vor Hallowe'en vergingen wie im Flug und so machten sich Hermione und Harry auf nach Hogsmeade, um Ron abzuholen. Auch die Schüler waren auf dem Weg, um sich neue Stinkbomben und Süßigkeiten zu besorgen und abends sollte dann der große Ball stattfinden.

Arm in Arm gingen Harry und Hermione den Weg zum Dorf hinunter, wo Ron auch schon am Bahnhof auf sie wartete. Er blickte verwirrt von einem zum anderen. „Hab ich irgendetwas verpasst?" fragte er schließlich. „Ja, Harry wird mir heute Abend einen Heiratsantrag machen!" beantwortete Hermione seine Frage grinsend. „Was? Und du hast mich nicht einmal gefragt, ob ich das überhaupt erlaube! Dafür sollte ich dir eine runterhauen!" meinte Ron aufgebracht zu Harry. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände und erzählte dann die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an.

Am Ende musste auch Ron grinsen. „Vielleicht sollten Harry und ich uns eine Schlägerei wegen dir liefern?!" schlug Ron vor, dem diese Idee zu gefallen schien. „Ich glaube, das wäre dann doch ein bisschen zuviel des Guten!" wand Hermione ein und auch Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf, der die Aussicht auf eine Schlägerei mit Ron nicht so berauschend fand, vor allem da er wusste, dass er auf jeden Fall verlieren würde.

„Hei, was macht der denn hier?" fragte Ron plötzlich. „Wer?" fragte Hermione zurück. „Na Snape! Ich glaube er hat uns belauscht, diese blöde Fledermaus! Er hat den perfekten Abgang mit wehendem Umhang und allem hingelegt." meinte Ron, während sie sich auf den Weg in die drei Besen machten. „Vielleicht dachte er, er könne uns bei irgendetwas illegalem erwischen!" antwortete Harry. Doch Hermione konnte sich das nicht vorstellen, dafür benahm sich Snape einfach zu komisch, seit sie wieder in Hogwarts war. Und wieder fiel ihr ein Wort ein. Eifersucht! Mione, das Thema ist durch! Du bildest dir da was ein.'

Sie ließen das Thema Snape links liegen, denn seit sie mit der Schule fertig waren, waren Harry und Ron die Lehrer so ziemlich egal, schließlich konnten sie ihnen jetzt nichts mehr anhaben. Lachend und Spaßend betraten sie die drei Besen, wo sie sich, mit Butterbier, bewaffnet an einen Tisch in der hinteren Ecke setzten. Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, da sprang Ron wieder auf. „Hei, was ist los?" fragte Hermione ihn. „Ich wollte es immer schon mal ausprobieren, früher durfte ich nicht und bisher hatte ich die wirklich die Gelegenheit dazu." erklärte Ron und verschwand in Richtung Theke. Während Hermione und Harry sich noch ratlose Blicke zuwarfen, kam Ron auch schon mit einem Glas, in dem eine bräunlichrote Flüssigkeit schwappte, zurück. Harry erkannte es sofort. „Feuerwhiskey!" stellte er fest. „Ron!" meinte Hermione entsetzt.

Und obwohl Ron die Feststellung machte, dass Feuerwhiskey brennt, und zwar nicht nur im Mund, sondern den ganzen Weg hinunter bis zum Magen, und das Zeug gar nicht schmeckte, bestand er darauf, das gesamte Glas zu leeren. Dementsprechend angeschlagen war er dann auch für den Rest des Tages. Hermione schleppte ihn und Harry noch zum Honigtopf, um ihren Schokoladenvorrat aufzufüllen, und in den Buchladen, wo sie sich ein interessantes Buch über Abwehrzauber kaufte, doch dann gab sie nach und begleitete ihre beiden Freunde zurück auf das Schloss.

Ron suchte sofort Madam Pomfrey auf und hoffte, dass sie nicht nur etwas gegen das Brennen, sondern auch gegen das Schwindelgefühl tun konnte. Hermione begab sich in ihre Räume, um sich für das Fest fertig zu machen und Harry war in der Eingangshalle von Hagrid und Dumbledore abgefangen und zum Helfen verordnet worden.

Die Große Halle sah großartig aus. Einige der riesigen Kürbisse standen, wie jedes Jahr, in der Halle verteilt und es saßen auch bereits einige Schüler darin. Die restlichen, teilweise auch kleineren Kürbisse, schwebten in der Luft und in ihnen standen Kerzen, sodass in der gesamten Halle ein diffuses, oranges Licht herrschte. Einige kleine Fledermäuse flogen durch die Gegend und, zu Rons Unbehagen, krabbelten Spinnen an den Wänden herum.

Hermione trug ein dunkelrotes Kleid an und hatte ihre Haare etwas toupiert und aufgesteckt. Als Make-up hatte sie die Farben orange und schwarz gewählt, passend zu Hallowe'en. Dann hatte sie Ron, dem es glücklicherweise wieder besser ging, im Krankenflügel abgeholt. Gemeinsam betraten sie die festlich geschmückte Halle, in der Harry schon auf sie wartete. „Wow, Mione! Du siehst großartig aus." stellte Harry fest und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „He, das steht dir nicht zu, ich glaub ich sollte dich wirklich mal verhauen, damit du wieder zur Vernunft kommst." beschwerte sich Ron. „Die ganze Schule denkt, wir hätten was miteinander. Da müssen wir ihnen doch auch etwas bieten." meinte Harry sachlich und grinste dann Hermione an.

Die drei setzten sich in einen leeren Kürbis, tranken, aßen ein wenig und hatten viel Spaß. Sie beobachteten die Schüler bei ihren mehr oder weniger erfolglosen Versuchen zu tanzen. Hermione wurde von Dumbledore zu einem Walzer aufgefordert, was sie liebend gerne annahm, wobei Harry und Ron etwas komisch guckten.

Allerdings waren sie nicht die einzigen. Snape stand versteckt in einer dunklen Ecke und beobachtete Hermione den ganzen Abend lang. Was diese jedoch nicht bemerkte, weil sie viel zu beschäftigt war, um allzu viel durch die Gegend zu gucken und versteckte Fledermäuse zu suchen.

Hermione versuchte, auch Harry und Ron zum Tanzen zu überreden, wogegen die beiden sich jedoch strikt weigerten. Also entschied sie sich, da es ihr so viel Spaß machte, mit Hagrid zu tanzen. Es war eine Erfahrung für sich, einen ganzen Tanz zu tanzen, ohne mit den Füßen den Boden zu berühren. Denn Hagrid hatte sie hochgehoben, um sich beim Tanzen auch mit Hermione unterhalten zu können.

Hermione wurde es in der Halle zu warm und so sie ging hinaus auf die Ländereien, um sich etwas abzukühlen und frische Luft zu schnappen. Allerdings hatte sie dabei vergessen, dass die Nächte im Herbst ziemlich kalt werden können. Sie fror in ihrem dünnen Kleid, aber hinein wollte sie noch nicht. Der Himmel war klar und die Sterne funkelten ihr zu. Hermione fing an zu zittern, als sie zum See hinunter ging, in dem sich der Sternenhimmel spiegelte. Jemand legte ihr einen warmen Umhang um die Schultern. „Danke, H-" Hermione hatte Harry sagen wollen, als sie feststellte, dass es gar nicht sein, aber auch nicht Rons, Umhang war. Sie brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, sie wusste, wer dort hinter ihr stand. „Danke!" sagte sie erneut. Dann standen sie eine Weile schweigend da und betrachteten den Himmel.

Was tu ich hier?' fragte Hermione sich, nachdem sie eine ganze Weile gar nicht gedacht hatte. Sie gab Snape, ohne ihn anzugucken oder etwas zu sagen, seinen Umhang zurück und ging zurück ins Schloss. Da kamen auch schon Harry und Ron auf sie zugestürmt. „Mione, wo warst du denn so lange? Wir ham' dich überall gesucht." kam es vorwurfsvoll von Ron. „Ich war nur an der frischen Luft, in der Halle war es so stickig." meinte Hermione. „Eine halbe Stunde? In dem Kleid? Bist du sicher?" fragte Harry argwöhnisch. Eine halbe Stunde! Haben wir wirklich so lange am See gestanden?' wunderte Hermione sich. „Natürlich bin ich sicher!" antwortete sie unwirsch, da sie diese Fragerei nervte. „Sorry, wir haben uns doch nur Sorgen gemacht!" beschwichtigte Harry Hermione.

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, die Große Halle war so gut wie leer. Nur noch ein paar Siebtklässler wuselten in einer Ecke herum, doch auch sie wurden von Minerva in ihre Betten geschickt. Ein paar Zaubersprüche von Professor Flittwick und Hermione und die Halle sah wieder aus wie immer.

„Hermione?" fragte Harry vorsichtig, er wollte nicht schon wieder einen Nerv von ihr treffen. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihre beiden besten Freunde fragend an. „Wir müssen gehen." meinte Ron leise. „Oh!" machte Hermione nur, dann ... „Tut mir leid!" sie flüsterte beinahe und nahm sie beide gleichzeitig in den Arm. „Du kannst uns ja zu Weihnachten in London besuchen kommen." schlug Harry vor, der Hermione lange genug kannte und ihr schon vergeben hatte. Ron nickte zwar, guckte aber noch etwas gekränkt. Es war nicht leicht für Hermione die beiden gehen zu lassen, vor allem weil sie eben so ungerecht zu ihnen gewesen war.

Am Ende eines langen, ereignisvollen Tages fiel Hermione in ihr Bett. Doch schlafen konnte sie nicht. Was ist mit mir passiert?' fragte sie sich immer wieder. Sie hatte Harry und Ron vor den Kopf gestoßen, aber doch nur, weil sie selber so verwirrt war. Ich werde ihnen gleich morgen einen Brief schreiben und alles erklären.' Doch konnte sie das? Hermione konnte sich ja nicht einmal selber erklären, was passiert war. Sie hatte sich so wohl gefühlt, unten am See, mit Snape. Mit Snape! Dabei mag ich ihn doch gar nicht. Er hat mich immer wie den letzten Dreck behandelt. Er hat mich gedemütigt und beleidigt.' erinnerte sich Hermione, aber überzeugen tat sie das nicht wirklich. Es war einfach alles so schnell gegangen.

* * *

_Jaja... ich dachte mir, solangsam könnte mal was passieren ) aber keine Sorgen, ein paar Chappies gibts noch! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Und hier kommt Kapitel 6... extra für euch! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch... auch denen die mir keine Reviews schreiben! Naja, ich will hier nicht blöd rumfaseln, habt Spaß beim Lesen!!!!_

6. Kapitel

Dass sie dann doch noch irgendwann eingeschlafen war, bemerkte Hermione erst, als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Sonntag!' dachte sich Hermione und blieb im Bett liegen. Sie fühlte sich nicht besonders gut. Ihr war heiß und kalt zugleich und sie wusste nicht, ob sie lieber tiefer unter die Decke kriechen, oder dieselbige vom Bett stoßen sollte. Schließlich fiel Hermione wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Am Nachmittag erwachte sie erneut, doch besser fühlte sie sich keineswegs, eher schlechter, denn jetzt hatte sie auch noch Kopf- und Ohrenschmerzen. Vielleicht sollte ich zu Madame Pomfrey gehen.' dachte sich Hermione, aber eigentlich wollte sie gar nichts. Am besten nicht einmal denken. Und so blieb sie den ganzen Sonntag im Bett und manchmal schlief sie für ein, zwei Stunden.

In den Perioden, in denen sie wach war, dachte sie über den gestrigen Abend nach. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja erkältet, als sie draußen ohne Mantel gewesen war. Aber dann hatte ich doch Snapes Umhang!' erinnerte sie sich. Snape! Der Name tauchte bei jedem zweiten ihrer Gedanken auf, doch Hermione fühlte sich nicht in der Lage etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Sie lag einfach nur da, starrte Löcher in die Luft und fühlte sich elend.

In der Nacht träumte Hermione wirres Zeug. Sie stand unten am See, mit Snapes Umhang und dann sprang sie mit all ihren Anziehsachen in den See, um schwimmen zu gehen. Sie erwachte kurz, ohne sich an den Traum zu erinnern, dann träumte sie weiter, wie Snape sich in eine riesige Fledermaus verwandelte und sie mit sich in eine dunkle, eiskalte Nacht mitnahm.

Am Montagmorgen wachte sie von einem Hämmern in ihrem Kopf auf. Hermione brauchte einige Zeit, bis sie bemerkte, dass es lediglich ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür war. Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, doch ihr wurde sofort schwindelig, als sie nur den Kopf anhob und als sie „Herein!" rufen wollte, bekam sie nur ein Krächzen heraus, von dem sie husten musste.

„Hermione, geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte Minerva, die wundersamerweise plötzlich über Hermione gebeugt stand. (Natürlich kannte Minerva ja das Passwort für die Tür, doch dass fiel Hermione in diesem Moment nicht ein!) Wie kommt sie denn hier rein?' fragte sie sich. Sie hatte Minervas Worte zwar gehört, doch machten sie in Hermiones Kopf keinen Sinn. Sie starrte die Verwandlungslehrerin aus glasigen Augen an. „Severus, holen Sie Poppy!" wandte Minerva sich nach hinten. Mehr als Snapes Namen hatte Hermione nicht verstanden. Der auch? Was machen all diese Leute hier?' wunderte sie sich, sie verstand das alles nicht. Sie sah nur noch wie Minerva sich über sie beugte, dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Als sie wieder erwachte, war es dunkel, lediglich eine Kerze auf ihrem Nachttisch brannte. Vorsichtig versuchte Hermione sich aufzusetzen, sie hatte keine Lust, schon wieder Ohnmächtig zu werden. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Person, die neben ihrem Bett saß, doch konnte sie auf Grund der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen, wer es war.

„Du hattest eine ganz schön gemeine Lungenentzündung!" brach Snape die Stille. Er duzt mich!' stellte Hermione fest, doch stören oder wundern tat es sie nicht. Seit Samstagnacht wusste sie sowieso nicht mehr, was sie von ihrem ehemals meistgehassten Lehrer halten sollte. Hermione wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und so griff sie zu dem Wasserglas, das neben der Kerze stand. Dabei merkte sie, dass sie immer noch ziemlich schwach war. Ist ja auch kein Wunder, ich habe seit zwei Tagen nichts gegessen und kaum etwas getrunken.' Snape bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit und reichte ihr das Glas.

„Haben … hast du die ganze Zeit hier gesessen?" fragte Hermione, unsicher, ob sie ihn jetzt auch duzen sollte oder nicht. „Nein! Zwischendurch habe ich noch Unterricht gegeben." antwortete er ihr. „Warum?" wollte Hermione wissen. „Warum ich Unterrichtet habe? Weil es mein Job ist." lachte Snape. Ach du heilige Schokoladensoße! Severus Snape lacht!' stellte Hermione fest, ein echtes Lachen, nicht dieses fiese, grausame Lachen, dass sie so gut kannte. „Warum bist du hier?" stellte sie ihre Frage noch einmal genauer. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er ihr endlich antwortete. „Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe!" sagte er leise. „Oh!" Das musste Hermione jetzt erst einmal verarbeiten.

Irgendwann war er dann verschwunden. Hermione wusste nicht, ob sie zwischendurch eingeschlafen war, aber Snape war jedenfalls nicht mehr da, und sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie er gegangen war.

* * *

_Ich bin gerade dabei eine Geschichte aus dem Englischen zu übersetzen... und suche noch einen Beta! am besten jemand, der zumindest ein bischen Englisch versteht... es wäre echt nett, wenn sich jemand dazu bereit erklären würde! Für nähere Infos könnt ihr mir einfach schreiben! (als kleinen Vorgeschmack: es ist auch eine SS/HG Story)_

_ euer Mettilein_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry! Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat... aber mich hat voll die Grippe erwischt und ich konnte die ganze letzte Woche absolut nichts machen, außer im Bett liegen und mich langweilien... selbst zum Lesen hab ich es nicht gebracht, weil ich dauernt nießen, husten oder heulen musste (oder alles gleichzeitig!!). Jetzt gehts mir aber wieder besser... und da kommt auch gleich ein neues Kapitel daher... Viel spaß beim Lesen!! Und bitte vergesst nicht meinen llk (lila-lieblings-Knopf) da unten und drückt ihn ganz lieb!!! g_

* * *

7. Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Hermione ihren gewohnten Tatendrang wieder gefunden und sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall im Bett liegen bleiben. So machte sie sich, wenn auch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen, auf den Weg in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken. Sie brauchte etwas, bis sie dort ankam, da sie sich öfters ausruhen oder abstützen musste. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, in meiner Wohnung zu essen!' dachte Hermione sich, als sie ziemlich erschöpft und blass unten ankam und sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa heute schon wieder unterrichten?" fragte Minerva besorgt. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir geht es wieder gut! Ich brauche nur etwas zu Essen und vielleicht einen kleinen Aufbautrank von Madam Pomfrey." lächelte Hermione und trank einen Schluck Kakao, nach dem sie sich auch gleich viel besser fühlte. Schokolade! Das Wundermittel gegen alles.' grinste Hermione in sich hinein. „Aber wenigstens heute Vormittag solltest du dich noch schonen." meinte Dumbledore, der wusste, dass Hermione zum Nichtstun nicht gemacht war. Hermione zuckte nur mit den Schultern, nach der dritten Scheibe Brot fühlte sie sich wieder zu allem bereit. „Wer hat gestern eigentlich meinen Unterricht übernommen?" fragte sie an niemand bestimmtes gerichtet. „Ich!" kam Snapes Stimme von hinten. Hermione ließ den Löffel Porridge sinken, der sich gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem Mund befand. „Danke!" flüsterte sie ihrem halbvollen Teller zu. Sie wusste gar nicht, wie sie sich Snape gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Ohne irgendjemanden anzusehen stand Hermione auf und murmelte nur, dass sie jetzt zu Madam Pomfrey gehen würde. Doch als sie aus der Halle heraus kam, wandte sie sich nicht zum Krankenflügel, sondern ging hinaus auf die Ländereien. Nicht jedoch ohne sich vorher ihren Mantel herzuzaubern, sie hatte aus ihrem Fehler gelernt und wollte nicht schon wieder krank werden.

Hermione wollte nachdenken! Vielleicht war es ja ganz gut, dass sie den Vormittag noch frei hatte, so hatte sie Zeit, einwenig ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Wie willst du deine Gedanken ordnen, wenn du nicht einmal weißt, was du überhaupt denken sollst, Mione?' fragte sie sich. Sie konnte sich das alles nicht erklären. Snape brachte ihr ganzes Leben durcheinander. Hermione konnte sich sein Verhalten einfach nicht erklären. Sie kannte ihn als fiesen, mürrischen und unfairen Tränkemeister und jetzt benahm er sich vollkommen anders und Hermione konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum oder wie sie sich daraufhin selber benehmen sollte. Es war einfach viel zu verwirrend.

Zum Mittagessen ging Hermione so früh, dass sie niemanden außer ein paar Siebtklässler traf, die eine Freistunde hatten. Sie machte sich nichts vor, sie wusste, dass sie versuchte Snape aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber es war immer noch besser ihm gar nicht zu begegnen, als vor ihm zu stehen und nichts mit sich selber anfangen zu wissen, fand sie. Und so machte sie sich, als die ersten Schüler zum Mittagessen eintrudelten, auf den Weg in ihr Klassenzimmer, um die nächste Stunde wenigstens ein wenig vorzubereiten.

„So, sind jetzt alle da?" fragte Hermione die Drittklässler, als gerade noch eine Nachzüglerin durch die Tür geschlüpft kam. Das Mädchen sah ziemlich erleichtert aus, dass Hermione sie wieder unterrichtete, denn bei Snape hätte sie wohl mehr als nur fünf Punkte für das Zuspätkommen abgezogen bekommen. „Gut. Dann möchte ich wissen, was Sie letzte Stunde gelernt haben." fragte sie ihre Klasse. Gryffindors und Slytherins! Diese Mischung gehört verboten!' dachte Hermione, während sie einen Gryffindor drannahm. „Wir sollten das-" begann er, doch er wurde sofort von Hermione unterbrochen. „Damit wir uns richtig verstehen: Ich möchte nicht wissen, was Professor Snape Sie aufgefordert hat zu tun, sonder was sie gelernt haben!" Als sich daraufhin niemand meldete, musste Hermione grinsen. Tja, ich kenne ihn eben! Er hat keinen Sinn für Pädagogik. Harry und Ron hätten bei seinem Unterricht wohl auch niemals etwas gelernt, wenn ich nicht nachgeholfen hätte.' dachte Hermione bei sich. „Ok! Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir einfach dort weitermachen, wo wir am Freitag aufgehört haben.

Auch zum Abendessen wollte Hermione Snape nicht über den Weg laufen, darum ging sie in die Küchen und nahm sich etwas zu Essen mit in ihre Gemächer. (Was die Hauselfen betraf, so hatte sie die Idee von B.Elfe.R. bereits in ihrem fünften Schuljahr aufgegeben, und später, im Ministerium, festgestellt, dass Dienen wirklich deren Lebensaufgabe war.)

So machte Hermione sich einen gemütlichen Abend vor dem Kamin, mit dem neuen Buch, dass sie sich in Hogsmeade gekauft hatte. Gegen neun, halb zehn klopfte es an ihrer Tür, doch Hermione hatte keine Lust auf Besuch und hatte nur „Herein!" gerufen. Sie musste grinsen, da sie ja nun wusste, dass die Tür sich dadurch nicht öffnen ließ. Wer auch immer vor der Tür gestanden hatte, probierte es kein zweites Mal. Es scheint sich um nichts Wichtiges gehandelt zu haben.' dachte Hermione sich, und bereits um halb elf legte sie sich schlafen.

Am Morgen machte Hermione sich auf zum Frühstück, als ihr auffiel, dass sie Snape wieder sehen würde. Aber jetzt wieder umzudrehen und in ihrer Wohnung zu frühstücken kam ihr dämlich vor. Und so schleppte sie sich, ziemlich lustlos in die Große Halle. „Guten Morgen!" kam es erstaunenswert freundlich von Snapes Seite als Hermione sich setzte. „Morgen." nuschelte sie und beschäftigte sich dann mit ihrem Kakao und Toast, um mit ja niemanden eine Konversation anfangen zu müssen. Snape schien das so weit zu respektieren, dass er sie nicht ansprach, sondern ihr lediglich immer wieder Blicke aus dem Augenwinkel zuwarf. Während Flittwick ihre Stille mehr zu irritieren schien. „Hermione, ist ihnen etwas über die Leber gelaufen? So kenn ich Sie ja gar nicht!" stellte er fest, woraufhin Hermione nur mit ihren Schultern zuckte und sich eine weiter Tasse Kakao eingoss.

Der Unterricht war glücklicherweise nicht besonders ereignisvoll. Hermione hätte wohl auch Probleme gehabt, denn sie konnte sich kaum konzentrieren. Dauernd begaben ihre Gedanken sich auf Reisen. Und zwar auch noch zu genau der Person, an die sie am wenigsten denken wollte: Snape. Er hat sich irgendwie verändert!' stellte Hermione fest, doch wie genau, dass konnte sie nicht sagen. Und einerseits wollte sie dam Snape, den sie kannte so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen, aber andererseits wollte sie seine neue Seite kennen lernen. Das Problem war nur, dass Hermione sich nicht für eine der Seiten entscheiden konnte. Sie wusste nicht was sie wollte! Und das war ihr in ihrem bisherigen Leben noch nicht vorgekommen. Hermione Granger wusste immer genau was sie wollte! Und nun macht dieser Mann …nein! diese Fledermaus mich total konfus!'

Beim Mittagessen war Snape nicht erschienen, aber ob Hermione das gut oder schlecht finden sollte, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Nach dem Essen hatte sie zwei Stunden frei und so beschloss sie endlich den längst überfälligen Brief an Harry und Ron zu schreiben. Sie entschuldigte sich während des ganzen Briefes tausend Mal, dass sie so komisch reagiert hatte und dass sie nicht eher geschrieben hatte, weil sie krank gewesen war. Ob sie ihnen auch von Snape schreiben sollte wusste sie aber nicht. Dieser Kerl scheint etwas an sich zu haben, was mich extrem unentschieden macht!' stellte Hermione verzweifelt fest. Doch letztendlich entschied sie sich dagegen, da sie nicht glaubte, dass Harry und noch weniger Ron sich vorstellen könnten, dass Snape sich geändert hatte. Des weitern sagte sie zu, an Weihnachten zu ihnen nach London zu kommen.

Nach dem Abendessen (bei dem Snape wieder anwesen war) machte Hermione sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei, um ihren Brief nach London abzuschicken. Auf dem Rückweg zu ihren Gemächern traf sie auf Snape. „Hermione, kann ich mit dir reden?" fragte er. Sie drehte sich etwas unwillig zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an. Dann passierte etwas, womit Hermione nicht gerechnet hatte und es geschah so schnell, dass sie gar nicht genau wusste wie es überhaupt passierte.

Plötzlich spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren und wie er sanft ihren Kopf in seine beiden Hände nahm. Hermione konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, wie weich und angenehm seine Berührungen waren. So etwas hatte sie noch niemals vorher gespürt! Er hielt sie, als sei sie zerbrechlich wie eine Porzellanpuppe, als sei sie so wertvoll, dass er sie nie mehr loslassen würde.

Hej, werde ich hier auch noch mal gefragt!' fragte Hermione sich ärgerlich, als ihr eigener Körper sie verriet und ihre Arme sich um seinen Hals legten. Das geht nicht!' Hermione nahm all ihre Kraft und ihren Mut zusammen, um sich aus Snapes Umarmung zu befreien. Als er sie daraufhin fragend anschaute, schüttelt sie nur den Kopf und rannte davon.

Vollkommen außer Atem kam Hermione in ihren Gemächern an und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Wie kann man nur so blöd sein?' fragte sie sich und wünschte sich jemand wäre da, um sie mal so richtig durchzuschütteln. Wie kommst du dazu dich von Snape küssen zu lassen, Mione, und dann wie ein kleines Kind davonzulaufen?' Hermione stand vom Bett auf und kühlte ihre Stirn an der Fensterscheibe.

Draußen sogen Sturmwolken am Himmel vorbei und nur ab und zu war ein Stück vom Halbmond zu sehen, der sein silbernes Licht auf die Erde schickte. Doch Hermione sah von alle dem nichts! Zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt sich selber Vorwürfe zu machen und sich zu fragen was sie denn jetzt tun sollte.

Hermione konnte lange Zeit nicht einschlafen. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und egal, ob sie die Augen offen oder geschlossen hatte, immer sah sie Snape vor sich. Wie sollte sie das nur überleben? Aber eine Frage quälte sie am Meisten. Wie soll ich mich ihm jetzt gegenüber verhalten? Nach dem ich so feige weggelaufen bin.' Aber was hätte sie sonst tun sollen? Letztendlich war Hermione dann doch irgendwann eingeschlafen.

Am Morgen wachte sie etwas verwirt auf, doch als sie sich dann an den vorigen Abend erinnerte, straffte sie ihre Schultern. Hermione stand mit dem Gedanken auf, dass sie sich von so etwas nicht unterkriegen lassen würde. Doch ihre Würde wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, als sie, frisch geduscht, aus ihrer Tür trat.

Ein paar Schüler, die gerade vorbei kamen, sahen Hermione abschätzend an, dann drehten sie sich um und verschwanden tuschelnd um eine Ecke. Was ist jetzt schon wieder passiert?' fragte sie sich verwundert. Doch musste sie auf die Antwort nicht lange warten. Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück traf Hermione auf Peeves, der ziemlich gut gelaunt durch die Luft tanzte. Als er dann Hermione erblickte, grinste er fies und begann dann laut zu singen. „Granger ist verliebt! Sie liebt den schleimigen Snape, jetzt wird sie auch so fettig. Das find ich gar nicht nettig!" Hermione wurde langsam aber sicher rot wie eine Tomate. „Peeves! Halt dein dreckiges Maul, oder ich hetz' dir den Blutigen Baron auf den Hals." schrie sie ihn an. Was einige Schüler mit einem Kichern bekundeten. „Na na, wir wollen doch nicht unverschämt werden." Peeves kringelte sich vor Lachen, dann zog er, weiter singend, von dannen. Hermione schaute die starrenden Schüler böse an, worauf hin auch diese ihrer Wege gingen. Weiß es Peeves, weiß es die ganze Schule!' dachte Hermione verbittert, als ob ihre Situation nicht vorher schon verzwickt gewesen wäre.

Ok, Mione, nicht darüber nachdenken. Augen zu und durch!' machte Hermione sich selber Mut, als sie, erhobenen Hauptes, die Große Halle betrat. Sofort brach Getuschel und Geflüster aus. Na klar! Peeves hat da wohl ganze Arbeit geleistet!' stellte Hermione fest und goss sich eine Tasse Kakao ein. Sie gerade starrte ihren Teller an und fragte sich wie sie die Unterrichtsstunden überstehen sollte, als Snape hinter sie trat und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, bevor er sich hinsetzte. „Was?" fragte sie ihn, weil sie so in Gedanken gewesen war, dass sie nicht gehört hatte, was Snape ihr gesagt hatte. „Du wirst es wohl früh genug herausfinden." meinte er nur sadistisch grinsend. „Sagen Sie einfach was sie wollen, oder lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!" schnauzte Hermione ihn an. Ich hab doch schon genug Probleme! An denen er nicht ganz unschuldig ist.' stellte sie fest. Also entweder er ist Peeves heute noch nicht begegnet oder er findet die ganze Geschichte auch noch lustig!'

Wütend schlang Hermione ihr Frühstück hinunter. Nur weg hier! Nur weg con all diesen starrenden Augen!' War ihr einziger Gedanke. Und so stand sie, an ihrem letzten Toast kauend, auf und verließ die Halle, wobei sie hunderte von Blicken in ihrem Rücken spüren konnte.

Im Unterricht waren die Schüler ziemlich unruhig und schienen andere Dinge als Vampire und Werwölfe im Kopf zu haben. Hermione, sowieso schon recht ungehalten, hatte irgendwann die Nase voll und zog jedem, der störte, sofort fünf Hauspunkte ab. Und am Ende der Stunde gab sie der Klasse Berge von Aufgaben auf.

Zum Glück hatte Hermione den Nachmittag frei. Nach dem Mittagessen, das auch nicht besser verlief als das Frühstück, ging Hermione zum See spazieren. Es war erst Anfang November aber es roch bereits nach Schnee. So kann es nicht weitergehen, seit ich wieder hier, bin ist mein Leben das totale Chaos!' stellte Hermione etwas frustriert fest. Aber was sie dagegen tun sollte, wusste sie auch nicht, außer zu kündigen, und dass war das Allerletzte, was sie wollte. Sie musste etwas tun! Ich werde mit Snape reden. Und zwar jetzt sofort!' fasste Hermione den Entschluss.

Forschen Schrittes ging Hermione ins Schloss zurück und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in die Kerker machen, als sie eine Sechstklässlerin bemerkte, die sie wütend anstarrte. „Wie können Sie ihm das antun?" fragte das Mädchen mit scheinbar unterdrückter Wut. „Was wem antun?" fragte Hermione verwirrt, was hatte sie denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? „Harry Potter! Haben Sie denn gar keine Gefühle? Er ist kaum drei Tage weg, da fangen Sie schon was mit Snape an. Und ich wette alles hinter seinem Rücken!" Hermione starrte die Schülerin überrascht an, Ich bin verrückt geworden!' „Wenn ich entschuldigen darf, aber mein Privatleben geht Sie gar nichts an. Für den Fall, dass Sie aber wirklich glauben, ich würde Harry hintergehen, dann schreiben Sie ihm doch einen Brief. Ich bin sicher er wird sich freuen. Ach ja, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen, fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Hermione und ließ das arme Mädchen total verdattert stehen.


	8. Chapter 8

_lulu: Tja, wenn Sevi das nur selber wüsste...! g_

_und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem (leider) schon vorletzten Chappie!!!_

* * *

8. Kapitel

Hermione klopfte an die Kerkertür. Es war ihr egal, ob Snape gerade Unterricht hatte oder nicht. Wenn sie sich jetzt um entschied, dann würde sie wahrscheinlich niemals wieder den Mut haben, mit Snape zu sprechen. Die Tür schwang auf und siebzehn Augenpaare sahen sie erstaunt an. „Ich muss mit Ihnen reden. Jetzt!" sagte Hermione mit fester Stimme, obwohl ihr eher schwummrig zumute war. „Jetzt? Ich habe jetzt Unterricht." entgegnete Snape, wobei er das zweite "Jetzt" besonders betonte.

Einer der Schüler begann zu grinsen. „Oho. Ehekriese!" meinte er, woraufhin auch die anderen Schüler lachen mussten. Hört das denn nie auf?' fragte sich Hermione, die bereits nach einem halben Tag genug hatte. (Sie begann langsam zu verstehen, wie Harry sich während seiner gesamten Schulzeit gefühlt haben musste.) Snape hatte derweil seine Klasse mit einem Unheil verkündenden Blick zum Schweigen gebracht. „Sollte irgendjemand von euch Schwachköpfen Unsinn anstellen, während ich abwesend bin, kann er sich auf eine Woche Nachsitzen bei mir freuen." drohte er den Schülern an, bevor er die Kerkertür hinter sich schloss und Hermione am Arm packte und sie in sein Büro zog.

„Also?" fragte Snape auffordernd, nach dem er sich in einen Stuhl hatte fallen lassen. Er bot auch Hermione mit einer Geste einen Stuhl an, doch diese blieb lieber stehen, beziehungsweise ging auf und ab. Sie wusste nicht wo sie anfangen sollte, sie wusste gar nicht was sie überhaupt sagen wollte.

„Verdammt! Du bist schuld." Hermione merkte gar nicht, dass sie Snape auf einmal wieder duzte. „Schuld an was?" fragte dieser amüsiert. „Da fragst du noch? An Allem! Mein Leben ist ein totales Chaos, ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun, geschweige denn denken soll." beschwerte Hermione sich. „Das ich das noch erleben darf! Unsere kleine Miss Neunmalklug weiß nicht, was sie tun soll!" grinste Snape. „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung dagegen tun?" fragte er sie nach einer Weile. „Was weiß ich, werd einfach wieder normal." antwortete Hermione, die total durcheinander war. Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach so auslachen! „Und was verstehst du unter normal?" fragte er interessiert. „So wie früher! Du kannst mich nicht mein ganzes Leben behandeln, als wär ich nichts als eine blöde Kaffeebohne, mich ohne Unterbrechung vor anderen bloßstellen und dann, auf einmal nett und freundlich zu mir sein. Ich kenne dich als unfaire, fiese Fledermaus, damit kann ich umgehen, auch wenn du mich, verdammt noch mal, ziemlich oft verletzt und mir wehgetan hast. Aber wie ich mich dem netten Snape gegenüber verhalten soll, weiß ich nicht und es macht mir Angst, mir selbst einzugestehen, dass ich diesen Snape sogar mag. Und dann dieser dämliche Kuss, von dem jetzt auch noch die ganze Schule redet." Snape machte Anstalten etwas zu sagen, doch Hermione ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Kannst du mir bitte mal sagen, was ich jetzt tun soll? Ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Die Schüler lachen über mich, ich werde wohl kaum mehr Respekt von ihnen erwarten können. Aber wenn ich kündige, wo soll ich dann hin? Unterrichten ist doch das Einzige was ich kann, was ich will. Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause." Hermione war den Tränen nahe.

Eigentlich war sie nicht so leicht zum Weinen zu bringen, eine Eigenschaft, die sie hauptsächlich dem Mann vor ihr zu verdanken hatte. Er hatte sie so oft gedemütigt, dass sie gelernt hatte ihre Gefühle zu verschließen und es war genau derselbe Mann, der sie dazu brachte ihnen freien Lauf zu lassen. Hermione begann zu zittern, sie hatte gerade ihre tiefsten Ängste einem Menschen dargelegt, von dem sie nicht einmal wusste, ob sie ihm trauen konnte. Sie hatte nicht einmal mit Harry und Ron darüber gesprochen, doch außerhalb von Hogwarts fühlte sie sich nicht sicher, sie hatte Angst, all dies sei nicht real, nur ein Traum. Nur hier fühlte Hermione sich zuhause und beschützt. Ohne Hogwarts wäre sie nichts.

Sie fühlte Snapes Hände auf ihren Schultern, auch wenn sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie er aufgestanden und hinter sie getreten war. Doch Hermione schüttelte sie ab. „Mach es nicht noch schlimmer!" meinte sie, als sie durch die Tür verschwand und sich die Tränen einen Weg über ihre Wangen suchten.

Schluchzend ließ sich Hermione auf ihr Bett fallen. Jetzt hatte sie endlich den Mut gehabt, ihre Probleme zu lösen und was kam dabei heraus? Er machte alles nur noch viel schlimmer! Sie hatte sich eben in den Kerkern um Kopf und Kragen geredet. Hermione hatte ihre Selbstkontrolle komplett verloren. Sie war verwirrt und durcheinander und so weinte sie, den Kopf im Kissen vergraben, bis sie irgendwann in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

* * *

_Denkt doch wieder an meinen llk!! Ich weiß, es ist schon das vorletzte Kapitel... aber ich lasse mir die Option für ein Sequel offen... mal sehn! Also, lasst euch von dem letzen Chap überraschen... aber ich will ja nicht zu viel verraten g_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hier ist es, das allerletzte Kapitel!! Viel Spaß beim Lesen..._

* * *

9. Kapitel

Hermione tat in den nächsten Wochen genau das, was sie normalerweise niemals, aber seit sie zurück in Hogwarts war ständig tat: Sie ging ihren Problemen, in diesem Fall Snape, so weit es ging aus dem Weg. Er hatte ein paar Mal versucht, mit ihr zu reden, doch Hermione hatte ihn entweder ohne ein Wort stehengelassen oder völlig die Fassung verloren und ihn angebrüllt, er solle sie doch endlich in Ruhe lassen.

Irgendwann gingen sie beide das stille Einverständnis ein, sich einfach gegenseitig zu ignorieren. Diese Lösung war aber auch nicht besonders gut, zumindest nicht für Hermione. Ich fange ernsthaft an, die Zeit mit Snape zu vermissen! Auch wenn unsere Begegnungen immer sehr wortkarg waren.' stellte sie mit Verwunderung fest. Und ihre Stimmung schwankte zwischen den Extremen Ich mag ihn, ich vermisse ihn!' und Er ist eine fiese, alte Fledermaus. die mich mein halbes Leben lang gedemütigt hat.' Hermione konnte ihre Gefühle auch nicht ganz so gut verbergen wie sonst und so kam bald das Gerücht bei den Schülern auf, sie sei schwanger. Aber ob nun der Tränkemeister oder Harry Potter der Vater war, wusste niemand so recht.

Hermione schlenderte auf den Ländereien umher, wo die jüngeren Schüler einen Schneemann zu bauen versuchten und eine Schneeballschlacht in Angriff genommen wurde. In den letzten Tagen war der lang ersehnte Schnee gefallen und hatte Hogwarts unter einer weißen Decke versteckt.

„Professor Granger, Professor Granger!" rief jemand hinter Hermione her. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie eine Drittklässlerin auf sich zulaufen, „Ja?" fragte sie und duckte sich, um einem Schneeball auszuweichen. „Professor Dumbledore möchte Sie sprechen, in seinem Büro." sagte das Mädchen. „Oh? ... ehm, danke!" meinte Hermione etwas verdattert. Was er wohl von mir will?' fragte sie sich auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss.

Als Hermione Dumbledores Büro betrat, waren dort außer dem Schulleiter noch drei andere Personen anwesend, mit denen sie allen nicht gerechnet hatte. Snape, Ron und , was sie noch mehr irritierte, Harry mit einem blauen Auge. „Oh mein Kakaobaum, Harry! Was ist passiert?" fragte sie ihren besten Freund entsetzt. „Das möchte ich von dir auch wissen!" sagte Ron mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme. „Ich wüsste gerne mal, was ich mit der ganzen Geschichte zu tun habe?" fragte Snape abfällig. Hermione blickte von einem zum anderen und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Ich glaube, es ist das Beste, wenn jeder einzeln seine Sicht der Dinge erklärt." meldete sich der Direktor zu Wort, woraufhin alle durcheinander redeten. „Ruhe!" Dumbledore war aufgestanden und zu Hermione herangetreten. „Hermione, bitte!"

„Kann mir mal irgendjemand sagen, worum es hier überhaupt geht? Und wer hat dich geschlagen, Harry?" fragte Hermione leicht verzweifelt. „Ron war der Meinung, es würde mir gut tun und mich wieder auf den Teppich holen." meinte Harry, dann wandte er sich an Snape „Was haben Sie ihr angetan, Sie Schwein?" brüllte Harry los und wollte sich auf den Tränkemeister stürzen, doch Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück. „Harry, beruhige dich! Ich denke wir können das alles in Ruhe klären." wollte er Harry beschwichtigen. „Beruhigen! Haha! Der Kerl hat sie verführt, wenn nicht sogar vergewaltigt und ich soll mich beruhigen?" Harry spuckte die Worte Snape vor die Füße. „Ich habe wen vergewaltigt?" fragte dieser gefährlich ruhig. „Ron, warum hast du Harry geschlagen?" fragte Hermione, der tausend Gedanken im Kopf herumschwirrten, die alle nicht gerade Sinn machten. Worum geht es hier eigentlich?' fragte sie sich zum wiederholten Male.

Ron war die ganze Zeit über still gewesen, jetzt lief er rot an, wobei sich seine Gesichtsfarbe grässlich mit der seiner Haare biss. „Er hat gesagt, es sei nur ein Witz gewesen! Ich hätte ihn schon an Hallowe'en verprügeln sollen. Ich wusste, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt!" meinte er wütend. Alle schienen nur um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. „Kann jetzt mal jemand Klartext reden?" fragte Hermione, die auch langsam wütend wurde. „Wen bitte soll ich vergewaltigt haben?" fragte Snape kalt. „Das war Harrys Idee!" meinte Ron. „Das war verdammt noch mal nicht meine Idee, aber schließlich hat er Hermione geküsst!" brüllte Harry. „Er hat was?" fragte Ron, der diesen Teil der Geschichte nicht mitbekommen hatte.

So langsam verstand Hermione worum es hier eigentlich ging. „Harry, du hast nicht zufällig ein paar Briefe bekommen?" fragte sie vorsichtig, als sie sich an eine bestimmte Sechstklässlerin erinnerte. „Doch, hab ich!" meinte Harry, wenigstens schrie er nicht mehr, und knallte drei zerfledderte Pergamentstücke auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Hermione wollte sich die Briefe ansehen, doch Ron schnappte sie ihr vor der Nase weg. Den ersten jedoch schien er bereits zu kennen, denn ergab ihn direkt Hermione, die ihn sofort las. „Schwanger?" unwillkürlich lachte sie los. Die anderen, bin auf Dumbledore, sahen sie erstaunt an. „Willst du damit sagen, dass du nicht schwanger bist?" fragten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund. Hermione musste nur noch mehr grinsen. „Ihr wollt mir nicht erzählen, dass ihr diesen Schwachsinn geglaubt habt?" Ihre beiden Freunde sahen schuldbewusst zu Boden.

„Das heißt, du hattest nie wirklich was mit Harry?" fragte Ron schließlich. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin Ron wieder rot wurde und Harry etwas unbehaglich anblickte, dieser jedoch zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ist schon gut." meinte er nur.

Snape ging diese Gefühlsduselei auf den Geist. „Darf ich jetzt gehen?" fragte er genervt. „Nein!" sagte Harry scharf. „Dann hat er dich auch nicht verführt?" fragte er an Hermione gewandt, die daraufhin wieder den Kopf schüttelte. „Und auch nicht geküsst?" hackte Harry nach. Hermione blickte zu Boden. „Hermione?" fragte Ron argwöhnisch. „Verdammt ja! Ja, er hat mich geküsst." Hermione schrie beinahe. Ron zückte seinen Zauberstab, während Harry mit Fäusten auf seinen ehemaligen Tränkelehrer losging. Hermione, der das alles zu viel wurde, ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. „Hermione, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Dumbledore, der sich neben sie hockte, und auf ihr Nicken hin machte er sich daran die drei Streithähne wieder zu trennen.

Als jeder wieder auf seinem eigenen Stuhl saß, versuchte Harry rationaler an die Sache heranzugehen. „Hermione, sei ehrlich! Wolltest du, dass er dich küsst?" fragte er mit einem angewiderten Seitenblick auf Snape. „Nein! … Ja … vielleicht …" Hermiones Stimme wurde immer leiser. Ron und Harry warfen sich ungläubige Blicke zu, woraufhin Hermione ihre Fassung verlor. „Verdammt, ich weiß es doch auch nicht und ich wäre wirklich froh, wenn mir jemand sagen könnte, was ich überhaupt denken soll!" schrie sie. „Oh!" meinte Ron, etwas erschüttert über Hermiones Ausbruch und auch Harry wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Unerwarteterweise mischte sich Snape ein. „Sie sind genauso arrogant, ignorant und überheblich wie ihr Vater! Hermione ist Ihnen, verdammt noch mal, keine Rechenschaft schuldig!" meinte er eisig. „Lassen Sie meine Eltern da raus!" Harry war wieder aufgesprungen, doch Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor. „Harry, in diesem Fall hat Severus Recht! Hermione ist erwachsen und kann selbst entscheiden, was sie will und was nicht. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich auch sehr gut alleine verteidigen kann, wenn sie etwas nicht möchte. Dies hier ist eine Angelegenheit, die dich, Ron und auch mich nichts angeht. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum wir die beiden nun allein lassen sollten. Und werden!" Er machte eine auffordernde Geste in Richtung Tür, der Harry und Ron nur widerwillig folge leisteten.

Die Tür fiel leise ins Schloss. Wahnsinn! Wenn das so läuft, wie das letzte "Gespräch", dann kann ich mich ja gleich erschießen!' dachte Hermione und starrte ihre Füße an. Snape blickte Hermione unsicher an. „Kannst …kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, einen Menschen zu töten?" fragte er leise. Hermione war geschockt. Wie kann er nur so etwas fragen?' Sie blickte Snape an. „Nein." meinte sie schließlich. „Ich war neunzehn, es war mein erster, ernsthafter Auftrag für den Dunklen Lord." er stockte, schaute dann aus dem Fenster. Ach du heilige Milchschokolade! Er …er erzählt mir … Nein!' dachte Hermione immer noch geschockt. „Du musst mir das nicht erzählen." meinte sie leise, doch Snape blickte weiter aus dem Fenster und schien sie nicht gehört zu haben. Hermione fühlte sich nicht wohl, sie wollte nicht hören, was Snape ihr erzählen wollte, sie wollte nicht wissen, was er ihr zu sagen hatte! Snape setzte gerade wieder an zu sprechen, doch Hermione unterbrach ihn mit einem barschen „Nein!" Sie konnte das nicht ertragen. Er sah sie irritiert an. „Ich .. Ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu. Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit." versuchte Hermione zu erklären, unsicher, ob sie es überhaupt konnte.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. „Ich weiß, unser letztes Gespräch ist verdammt schlecht gelaufen. Nein! Unterbrich mich jetzt nicht. Ich werde versuchen eine Reihenfolge hinein zu bringen … Mein gesamtes Leben war so ziemlich verkorkst. Und die Sache mit dem Dunklen Lord hat das nicht unbedingt vereinfacht. Ich sagte, du sollst mich nicht unterbrechen! Ich hatte, und habe immer noch Angst vor Schmerzen, keine physischen, sondern seelische Schmerzen. Ich habe mich eingeschlossen und nichts an mich heran gelassen. Ich hatte niemals vor Professor zu werden, aber wo sollte ich sonst hin? Mich hätte doch niemand akzeptiert. Die meisten Schüler hier sind doch ein Haufen hirnloser Idioten! Und dann kamst du. Eine Gryffindor, und dazu auch noch eine Muggelgeborene. Du hast mich in den Wahnsinn getrieben! Du wusstest alles und dein Wissensdurst ist schon beinahe unheimlich. Du konntest alle meine Fragen beantworten und dazu waren deine eigenen Fragen so komplex, dass ich bezweifle, dass irgendjemand von den anderen jemals verstanden hat, worüber du überhaupt gesprochen hast. Deine Besserwisserei war unerträglich und doch hast du mich vom ersten Tag in Hogwarts an faszinierst. Als du den Abschluss gemacht hattest, wollte … konnte ich es kaum glauben, aber ich habe dich vermisst. Als aller ersten Schüler überhaupt, habe ich mich nach deinen Fragen und Antworten in jeder, noch so unmöglichen, Situation gesehnt. Und dann, eines Tages, standest du einfach hier vor der Tür. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, jetzt, wo du endlich wieder hier warst …" endete er, wobei er Hermione nicht ansah. „und darum bist du vor mir weggerannt? Ohne mir das Passwort zu Dumbledores Büro zu sagen?" fragte Hermione mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Snape blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. Hermiones Gedanken rasten! Er hat gerade mehr von sich preisgegeben, als … er hat sich nach mir gesehnt, er hat mich vermisst …Ach du liebe Schokobohne!' Hermione handelte mehr instinktiv, als dass ihr Gehirn irgendwelche Anweisungen gab. Langsam trat sie an Snape heran und umarmte ihn. „Ich brauche nur ein bisschen Zeit!" flüsterte sie. Lange standen sie, umschlungen, im Büro des Direktors.

Gerade, als sie sich von einander lösten, kam Dumbledore zurück. (Der Kerl hat immer das perfekte Timing! Wie macht er das bloß?) Ersah sich in seinem Büro um und ein Grinsen erschien in seinem Gesicht. „Keine zerbrochenen Gegenstände? Nichts kaputt? Das lief sogar besser, als ich gehofft hatte!" Auch Hermine und Severus mussten lachen.

„Sind Harry und Ron noch hier?" fragte Hermione, nach dem sie wieder ernst geworden war. „Nein, sie mussten zurück ins Ministerium. Es erreichte die beiden gerade eine Eule, sie haben wohl etwas mit den Arbeitszeiten falsch verstanden." zwinkerte Dumbledore ihr zu. Irgendwie war Hermione erleichtert, ihnen nicht jetzt die ganze Situation erklären zu müssen. Sie musste sich selbst erst einmal daran gewöhnen. Und außerdem war ja auch bald Weihnachten, dann hatte sie immer noch genug Zeit, den beiden Schwachköpfen alles zu erzählen.

Es war vielleicht noch kein Anfang, aber es war der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung, und diesem Schritt sollten noch viele folgen …

Nachwort

Und eines Tages wird Hermione Severus dazu auffordern von seinem ersten Auftrag zu erzählen, da sie sie wusste, dass es für ihn sehr wichtig war. Und es wird genau das Zeichen sein, auf das Severus seit dem Tage in Dumbledores Büro gewartet hatte und er wird ihr seine Geschichte erzählen.

Sie werden beider keine Zeit mehr brauchen, sondern werden sie haben, füreinander und miteinander. Nicht nur ein Anfang, sondern eine andere, ganz eigene Geschichte.

* * *

_So, das wars, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!! Wie gesagt, vielleicht wird es einmal ein Sequel geben... aber das steht noch offen! Vielleicht hat ja noch jemand Lust "Frag Calus" zu lesen, das ist eine Geschichte die ich gerade übersetzte und die es definitiv Wert ist, gelesen zu werden!!!_

_Mettilein_


End file.
